My Little Princess
by Isabel1
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT!!! But, I'll give you a hint Liz is hiding something!!
1. I love you but goodbye!

Summary: read and u will find out  
  
Legal Crap: Any characters u see from the program belongs to the writers and any character u haven't seen before belong to me.  
  
Chapter One- I Love You But Goodbye  
  
Dear Max,  
  
If you're reading this, I'm already gone.  
  
Everyone has a destiny. Yours just happens to be a, destiny to be a king, free your people. And a destiny with Tess. Even I have a destiny one that by me leaving you will never have to know.  
  
I know you say you don't love her. But I know you do. They way you look at her and even if your love for her may not be constant it exists. It has to because you loved her in another life.  
  
I love you. I will forever. I won't forget you. Forget your touch, your kisses, your sweet voice, and our love. And I will NEVER forget you. You will always be my first love, my only love. But, you and me will never meant to be.  
  
Now, I'm doing use all a favor. I'm leaving Roswell. You saved my life and I will forever be thankful. But that was ages ago and we have been through so much. Thank-you for trusting me with your secret and touching me so many times with your healing hands.  
  
But I need a life where my children will never be danger.  
  
Just forget about me and move on. Be with Tess. Like I said before, You will always be my first true love and nothing will ever change that. Nothing... I hope on day u will forgive me and I hope on day u accept your destiny  
  
Good-bye Max.  
  
Luv always  
  
Eliza  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Alex and Maria:  
  
From the first time we saw each other in Maria's words we where friends forever. You gave me a shoulder to lean on and some one to share my worries with. I am so very sorry that I could never tell you the true reasons I was sad. I'm sorry for every hurt feelings I caused. And I'm sorry that I have to leave. Maria don't let go of Michael inside he loves you so much. Alex same goes for Isabel goes after her, because before u know it there gone. Be safe and I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Luv always  
  
Eliza  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Michael and Isabel:  
  
I know we didn't know each other very well but I have one thing to be thankful for by meeting u two. That u both love my best friends. I don't know what else to say.so please take care of them for me.  
  
Luv always  
  
Eliza  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Mom and Dad:  
  
You guys took care of me when u didn't know a lot about me. You found a little girl on the side of the road and took her in. You always wanted to know what I was hiding. I could never tell u I still can't and sorry for that. You gave me love something I never thought I could have, that what I was trained to believe. Time is running out and I have to leave, Thank-you for loving me, I guess that's why I have to say goodbye.  
  
Luv always  
  
Eliza  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Tess:  
  
Congratulations you have won  
  
Eliza 


	2. It's always just Goodbye!

Chapter 2 The sun is down the hill little one,  
  
The tinny stars begin to peep.  
  
The baby birds are still little one,  
  
It''s time to go to sleep.  
  
The hour has gone little one,  
  
And has long been passed,  
  
For you to finally go to sleep.  
  
You''ve put your toys to bed little one,  
  
All safe and warm for to sleep.  
  
And I kiss your drowsy head little one,  
  
And rock my baby to sleep.  
  
Now, away from all the shadows,  
  
And in my arms were you belong,  
  
My angel, my princess is finally asssleppppp.  
  
As the girl finished the song and rocked the 9-month-old baby a couple more times. She slowly got off of the rocking chair that she was previously seated in and watched into the next room. Slowly putting the baby onto the bed beside the  
  
3 ½½ year old child that was already sleeping there kissing both of there heads she quietly walked out of the room, only looking back to make sure they were still sleeping quietly. Walking into the living room, and turning into the kitchen the girl filled a bowl up with cold water and walked into the opposite hall she had just exited from. Walking to the room she stopped watching the figures that was already there.  
  
"We have to figure out what''s going on with her," the girl that was seated on the bed said.  
  
"I know, but we can''t just go up to her and say hey what are u hiding," one of the boys replied.  
  
"Right now I think we should let Sarah get to sleep I mean she just did get shot."  
  
Not listening to the people in the room bid good night to the girl in the bed, she walked straight into the room of the sleeping children and picked one up in each arm. Not stopping to grab the bags that lay on the ground and quietly walked out of the apartment. Straight down the stairs and into the car that was parked out of the front of the building. Putting the two children in the passenger seat and walking around and getting into the driver''s seat, she started the car and drove out of the parking space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that was so short but I just wanted to get some kind of new chapter. I''m gonna try to get the next chapter written tonight. So look out for it soon. 


	3. How could you love her!

Sorry, about not coming back so soon as I said I would. I got badly sun burned and it was hard to sit on my computer seat. I also wanted to tell you guys the chapter 2 is six months after chapter 1. 

Thank-you to everyone that reviewed!!!

Chapter 3

Two months later

A girl walked down the street caring an 11month old baby and a 4-year-old child that walked beside her. Looking behind her for the millionth time, she saw two people following her, both of them clothed in black. Picking up her pace, and holding the little girl's hand a little titter then before; she turned into an alley. "Please, stop we aren't going to hurt you." Echoed throughout the alley, The girl spun around and pushed the small child behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We need your help," this time the other stranger spoke.

"What could I help you with?"

"The royal four are in danger, there is someone on the inside that has captured all of their hearts. You are the only one that can help them."

"Who are you and what could I do to help?" the girl asked in wonder.

This time the woman spoke, " Jessica and this is my husband Ryan. And just like to intruder you have captured there heart but in the purest ways. We need your help, they need your help. "

Suddenly, the alley filled with a white light, when the girl looked for the source she found it was the two people. As the light got brighter and too bright to look, she turned away covering the two children with her body. Before the light faded she heard, "Please, we are begging you help them." The light started to fade and then all together fades out. 

"Mommy, what was that?" The child asked.

"I'm not sure," the girl answered.

"What do we do now?"

After a moment the girl took a big breath and answered her child, "We help the royal four." Taking her child's hand she walked out of the alley and down the street

Crashdown Café

"It's been 9 months and we have nothing on where she is," Maria yelled. Michael grabbed her and pushed her onto his lap.

"We have to find her," Max whispered so quietly, that he thought no one could here. But Maria caught it.

"Why, so you can use her again," She yelled at him

"I love her, Maria,"

"But, the fact is she doesn't know that, to her you sleep with the girl she hates got her pregnant and then let her leave with your child." Max knew she was right. He hurt her over and over again.

"And she slept with Kyle." Max shot back

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Kyle yelled, but stopped when Maria shot daggers through her eyes. 

"Okay, know it's my turn to ask a question, why does every time we bring that problem up you shut Kyle up?" Isabel asked Maria, who turned her head away from everyone 

"It wasn't just a fling was it," Max said focusing on Maria. " GOD DAMN IT TELL ME." He yelled making Maria flinch

"Maxwell calm down." Michael spoke for the first time.

Max not even noticing Michael talking," Tell me why she sleep with Kyle."

"No, I think she should have told you, but I understand why she didn't because in her place I would have acked the same way. She just couldn't take all this shit anymore Max." 

Putting his head in his hands and sitting down in the empty seat, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "She loved you Max, that I known for sure." To his surprise that voice belonged to Nancy Parker. 

"So, how do we find her," Amy Deluca asked. "We have check every name we could think off."

"Have you ever though of looking in the doorway." Everyone's heads wiped around to the owner of the voice. 

Max was the first one to gain his voice back, "Liz?"

******************``````````````````****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******````

This chapter didn't come out like I hope, tell me what you think of it.

Hugs 

Starlight 


	4. Suprise

Re-cap

"So, how do we find her," Amy Deluca asked. "We have to check every name we could think off."

"Have you ever though of looking in the doorway." Everyone's heads whipped around to the owner of the voice. 

Max was the first one to gain his voice back, "Liz?"

A/N: I know some of the dates won't add up, and when you see ' ' this it means Liz is talking in her head. Oh and ever chapter is in Liz's POV except if I tell u other wise...lol.. Sorry if it's confusing!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

"Oh, my god," Maria squealed and ran up to Liz, Maria jumped on her and squeezing the daylights out of her.

"Maria, I can't breathe," Liz choked out.

"Oh, sorry, I just can't believe your back. So, much has happened." Maria said perkily. 'Damn I missed her'. Letting her go slowly, and going back into Michael's waiting arms.

" Baby, is that really you?" Nancy Parker said holding on to her husband tightly. 

" Ya, it's me," Liz said as Nancy repeated what Maria had just done. 

"Mom, I have the boxes you want," a voice yelled through the back room.

Nancy let go of Liz and yelled back, "In here Steph!" A few moments later 2 girls came through the door were Liz was previously standing. 

"You're right I have missed a lot." Liz said questionably.

"Liz, we were gonna explain all this, the night you left was when we were planning on telling u," Nancy said with regret in her voice.

"It's late I better get going." I said quickly not waiting for anyone to question her she walked out into the restaurant. 'I never should have come back!' But, what surprised the people who followed her was she made a beeline for a booth. Slowly, bending down she picked up a baby and a child one in each arm. Maria and Isabel gasped when they saw what she was caring and they others were just as shocked. She then went to the door, but dropped the baby bag; she slowly bent down making sure not to wake the sleeping children in her arms. But Nancy bent down and picked it up

"Liz I'm begging you don't leave again. Give us two hours no matter what I say you can leave if you want to, but I can't take the chance of you not knowing what I have to say. " Nancy begged like someone's life depended on it. All, Liz did was look down at the children still sleeping in her arms, almost like she was more worried about them than her. Nancy caught her daughter's gaze; "They will be fine, 2 hours."

' Shit, what have I got my self into!' "Okay," Liz said hesitantly. 

"Why, don't we put the children in a booth and then we can all talk," Jeff said. Liz slowly walked over to the booth she had just come form and once she was satisfied that they wouldn't wake up. She joined the others that were already seated in the bar and the tables that surrounded them. 

" I guess we should start with introductions, This is Stephanie, our other daughter." Nancy said pointing to one of the girls that walked through the door earlier, she had dark hair and the same colour skin that Nancy and Jeff had. "That is Lindsey, Max and Isabel's sister," pointing to the other girl that entered earlier this one had dirty blond hair. "And, finally that's Anna," pausing for a moment, " A lot, has happened Stephanie is our daughter from Anatar, Jeff and I are the Royal Four's protector. Just like Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess we were in pods but when we landed a week after Jeff and I came from our pods when we were 18 years old Claudia found us and told everyone she was his mother and her best fiend claimed I was her daughter. As, for how we had Stephanie we had her about a week before we had to come to earth. As Tess said we all had past lives, which is un-true. The king and queen of our planet had scientist create a kind of stasis, which was created to look like pods, when Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess were put in the pods they were 8 year old." Nancy stopped to looked at Liz.

Jeff took over now, "A day before you left we saw a ship land in the desert in the ship was Stephanie, Anne and Lindsey. As for how all the other s know Diana was burnt and Max had to heal her so we told her, Philip and Amy afterwards. Ummm. That's pretty much it I can't think of anything else!" After he was finished all eyes were on Liz who put her head in her hands just like Max had preciously done.

Lifting her head up she asked, "You just left everything you had a daughter, why?"

Nancy got up from her seat beside her husband and knelt in front of Liz, "We had to, the Royal Four was our responsibility and we were best friends with their parents we had to because they couldn't. Yes, it hurt to leave a daughter that we haven't even had time to get to know, but look know we have two wonderful and beautiful daughters."

"I wouldn't be to sure," Liz whispered, so know one could hear.

But, enough for Nancy could hear, "Lizzie are you trouble." 'You have no idea!" A whimper from the corner caught the two's attention. Nancy looked at her daughter and realized that Liz had the same worried look that she has had many times before. Gasping and getting up from her kneeling poison. "Lizzie, are they your daughters?" Liz looked away, but everyone knew the answer, "How?"

"I didn't want to have them, but I don't regret it. I could NEVER regret it. I love them." Liz stated.

"Is that why you left," Maria asked

"That was some of it." Liz replied.

"What's their names," Isabel asked.

"The baby is Hope Isabella Michele Parker and the 4 year old is Eva Maria Alexia Parker." 

Isabel started to cry and Max went over to her after awhile, she asked, "Why, we were never really good friends."

All I could do was shrug my shoulder and say, "I got attached." Everyone knew that Liz wasn't gonna tell anything else. 

"It's late, why don't we continue this tomorrow."

"Nancy is right," Diana said.

"Liz will you stay here tonight, you can save a couple bucks," Nancy asked.

'Crap, I have deftly got myself into deep shit' "Sure."

Nancy smiled and said, "I'll help you with the children." They got up and walked over to the booth Liz picked up Eva and Nancy picked up Hope. Stephanie and Jeff had said goodbye to everyone and had already started to go upstairs. After Nancy said goodbye to the others and Maria hugged me for the last time we started to go upstairs, but I couldn't help stopping and yelling, "It's Eliza not Liz!"

As I walked upstairs all I could hear was Eva's breathing on my shoulder and the other's gasps at the new knowledge. 

Okay, I hope this will satisfy you guys for awhile. At least you have **_SOME _**answers. Again, I love the feedback, my dad keeps yelling at me for laughing so hard when I read them. I love to hear your input and guesses of what will happen.

Please, please keep giving the feedback.

Hugs

Starlight 


	5. Good night my Princess!

~I want to thank everyone who has given me some feedback for this story!!~

Re-cap

Nancy smiled and said, "I'll help you with the children." They got up and walked over to the booth Liz picked up Eva and Nancy picked up Hope. Stephanie and Jeff had said goodbye to everyone and had already started to go upstairs. After Nancy said goodbye to the others and Maria hugged me for the last time we started to go upstairs, but I couldn't help stopping and yelling, "It's Eliza not Liz!"   
  
As I walked upstairs all I could hear was Eva's breathing on my shoulder and the other's gasps at the new knowledge.   


~~~**************************************************************~~~

As we walked up the stairs I looked around and realized this wasn't my home anymore, 

Every picture of me had been taken down. And new one rested in their places. But what did I accept I left, not them.

"Why don't we lay them down in your room," Nancy asked.

"Sure," I whispered.

As we walked down the hall it dawned on me that the whole house had been re-modeled. When we reached my old room my mother tried to open the door.

"I'll get it," Stephanie said opening the door, waiting for both of us to enter.

My mother slowly put Hope on the bed and I laid Eva next to her. I reached for the pillows, to surrounded the children to prevent them from falling off. I could feel my mother move away from Hope and her eyes focus on me. 'What have I done I have been here for less then 3 hours and already my mother suspects me of something. Wonderful!'

"It's late we better leave you, all your clothes are still were you left them." Nancy said.

"Thanks mom," I replied, turning around.

"Goodnight Liz," Stephanie said so quietly, you couldn't even call it a whisper.

"You two," 'Damn I'm letting these people get to me, Just remember your here for a reason.' After they left the room , I let out a big breath I didn't know I was holding.

**__**

2 Hours Later

Liz had given up on watching over the children and was now siting out on the balcony.

'This is one of the things I have defiantly missed.'

"Mommy," a sleepy voice called.

"Out on the balcony," Liz called softly. Eva stepped through the window still half-asleep.

"Awwww, princess what's wrong." Liz said getting up from her seat walking over to Eva, and picking her up. Eva automatically warped her arms around her mom's neck. Liz walked back to her seat, sitting down with Eva still in her arms wrapping a blanket around the two. "Now, will u tell me what's wrong?" Liz asked with a worried expression on her face. 

"I got scared when I woke up alone and I didn't know where you were." Eva answered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetly I was planning on being there when u woke up."

"It's okay, Look mommy!" Eva yelled excitedly.

"What?"

"All the stars, there pretty." Eva cried bewitched by the site before her, while Liz laughing at her daughter's antics. Eva settled back laying her head on Liz's chest, "Mommy, will you tell me our story."

"Sure hunny," Pausing for a moment to look at her daughter. "Once upon a time in a far away land there was this big big house where many prince's and princess's live. Like Prince Zan, Prince Zack, Krit, Jason and Princess Maxie, Princess Eva, Jace, Jondy, Eliza and so sooo many others. They lived with this king, but he was very, very mean. And when the Prince's or princess's where bad he would punish them some times he would lock them in the basement, hit them or make them do very bad things. But, there where these two, who where the oldest of them all and they would take care of there younger brother and sisters. They took care of them and most of the time tried to take the punishment for them. These weren't just ordinary prince's and princess's, they were special But as time grew on the brother's and sister's grew closer and closer, and together there gifts grew stronger. Soon, they started to realize there could be a life outside the prison, and so they started to make a plan to escape. After years and years of planing and when the two oldest where of the age of 11. The did escape, but the plan did not go as planned, the King fought back hard and many of the prince's and princess's died. Only 13 of them got out to the real world, but those 13 did have there fairytale endings. Maybe not as they planned, because the King wanted them back so bad that they had to split up. But even if they were scattered all around the world and some of them that were still in the prison with the king. They would always know that they were brother's and sister's and one day far far away they would be together out in the real world." As Liz finished the story she looked down at her daughter, and found her sleeping peacefully still snuggled in her chest. "Come join me, Stephanie."

"Sorry, I was walking and I heard voices," she explained while stepping through the window.

"No problem, So why don't u tell me a little about yourself?" Liz asked.

"There's not much to tell, I grew up on Antar I never knew my parents until this year…..ummm…..My best friends are Lindsey and Anna. I have known Lindsey all my life and I lived with her. We meet Anna 3 years ago and we were automatically best friends. Big war, Kivar did a shit load of damage and u pretty much know the rest. What about u?

"Well, I was adopted by the Parker's, they were just coming to Roswell to make a new life so they could say I was there's and now one even questioned it. After that I grew up as a normal kid. Oh, I got shot and was brought back by an alien. And a punk dupe of my soul mates sister told me that I was changed because of it." Chuckling as she finished the last part.

"So, think of Max as your soul mate Max," she asked with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Ouch, u caught that huh?"

"Yup," Stephanie said laughing.

"Well, yes I think of Max as my soul mate but it's really c-complicated."

"Do you love him?" Stephanie asked.

"Well….."

"Well, WHAT?" Stephanie cried.

"Yes I love him, but we both have responsibilities." Liz said watching the confused look on Stephanie's face.

"What kind of responsibilities?" Stephanie asked trying to hide her yawning.

Ignoring her question Liz replied, "It's late I think it's time you head back to bed."

"Ya, I guess so," Stephanie answered not even trying to hide her disappointment. 

Standing up and heading to the window she stopped and looked back to Liz. "Liz, no matter what u feel mom, dad and the others missed you so much. The told me so much about you, I was just waiting for the day u returned so I could finally meet you."

"You don't feel like I took over you family?"

"No, they spent so much time telling me about you or trying to find you, I didn't have time to have any questions. And I could wait to meet my sister." 

"Is she as you thought?"

"So far, ya!" Stephanie said, while walking through the window.

Liz looked down at her daughter and whispered, "I guess this won't be as bad as we thought."

No more rainy days  
You brought back the joy and I thank you baby, 

thank you baby  
No more rainy days  
You brought back the sun and I thank you baby,

thank you baby  
  
I was feelin empty until you came and filled me  
Of what's that thang you put on me, what-what  
I just can't shake it off me, I think that I'm addicted  
Can't break away, I'm trippin on and on  
  
No more rainy days  
You brought back the joy and I thank you baby, thank you baby  
No more rainy days  
You brought back the sun and I thank you baby, thank you baby  
  
I thought I'd never trust again, all the pain he put me in  
Felt like I would die-die-die-die-die  
Then you brought new life to me, took away the ugly  
Just by the way you touch me, I'm in love  
  
No more rainy days  
You brought back the joy and I thank you baby, 

thank you baby  
No more rainy days  
You brought back the sun and I thank you baby, 

thank you baby  
  
Now that I found love   
I won't cry no more  
Rainy days are gone   
Since you came along, along  
  
No more rainy days  
You brought back the joy and I thank you baby, 

thank you baby  
No more rainy days  
You brought back the sun and I thank you baby, 

thank you baby

(Destiny's Child

No more Rainy Days)

~~~****************************************************************~~~

So, how was that!! Did it give you some answers!!

Please, I'm begging anyone that reads this to review even if it's just to say Hi! Good bad I really don't care I just want to know that people are reading this story!!!

Hugs

Starlight


	6. If I tell you I would have to kill ya!

I want to thank everyone for there reviews I didn't even know these many people where reading the fic. So thank-you thank-you, thank-you for giving me the fb and please keep it coming. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Re-cap  
  
You don't feel like I took over you family?"  
  
"No, they spent so much time telling me about you or trying to find you, I didn't have time to have any questions. And I could wait to meet my sister."  
  
"Is she as you thought?"  
  
"So far, ya!" Stephanie said, while walking through the window.  
  
Liz looked down at her daughter and whispered, "I guess this won't be as bad as we thought."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~ The morning sun woke Liz from her sleep, breathing she felt something on her chest. Slowly opening her eyes, she found the sun harsh on her eyes, looking down she saw Eva still snuggled to her chest. Looking at her watch, panic rose through her body, "Shit!" Liz cried in a whisper. Quickly wrapping her arms around Eva, she jumped out of the chair and raced through the window. Hurrying over to the bed she found it empty, pulling the covers off the bed, searching for her daughter who was previously laid in there. Liz's heart soared as she heard baby cries come from down the hall, taking of in a sprint. She ran down the hall and followed the noise to the kitchen where she saw her mother seated in a chair with her daughter on her lap. Breathing a sigh of relief, she heard her mother ask, "Liz are you okay?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine I got worried when I didn't see Hope in the bed."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard her up and then I saw you two sleeping on the balcony, so I brought her down here. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"No, no that's fine."  
  
"Why don't you two go get dressed then we can have a little breakfast? The others won't be up for a little while yet," Nancy asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back!" Hope lifted her tiny arms toward her approaching mother who carefully picked up her daughter. Grateful to have her daughter safely in her arms again. Walking back down the hall and to her room, she entered and put Hope and Eva on the bed. Baffled that Eva had slept all through the pervious ordeal; stepping back she tripped over the blanket suddenly remembering she had thrown them before. Bending down to pick up the pillows on the floor, then proceeding to pick the ones up on the overstuffed chair in the corner and moving over to the one on the mirror. Sorrow raced through her heart as she saw the many pictures that lined the inside of the frame.  
  
Flash  
  
"Okay you three smile!!" Nancy cried as she snapped a picture of the three 8 years old.  
  
Flash  
  
"Liz, come on one picture," Maria cried dragging Liz over to the clown. Posing Liz on one side and then walking to the other.  
  
Flash  
  
Alex played his guitar and sang to his two best friends that where sitting and watching him from the bed a flash rippled through the room.  
  
Flash  
  
The Crackdown had just closed and the group was seated in the booth. Alex's arm around Isabel's should. Michael had Maria's hand and Liz was seated in Max's lap. "Over here!" they all looked to the source just to see a flash go off.  
  
Flash  
  
Liz and Max sat under a tree, "This is how it should always be!" he whispered in her ear. Kissing her on the head. A flash caught the moment.  
  
"No this is exactly how it shouldn't be," Liz said never taking her eyes off the picture in her hands. 'These two people look so happy, but that was once upon a time.'  
  
"Mornin' mommy," a sleepy voice replied. Turning around she saw Eva sitting up in the bed her little fists bald up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good-morning princess," she said softly, putting the picture down she walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Reaching behind her back she picked up Hope. Eva reached out her arms to her sister cautiously taking her in her arms and placing her safely on her lap.  
  
"LIZ!" a voice called from down the hall, soon she saw her mother entering. "Why don't we go on a shopping trip and get Hope, Eva and yourself some brand new clothes," Nancy asked smiling.  
  
Pausing Liz said, ""Mom, please don't think we came here for the money. I have plenty of money and we do have plenty of clothes."  
  
"I have no doubt that you have cloths and money, but please humor your mother and let me take my granddaughter's and daughter on a shopping spree."  
  
"I don't...."  
  
"NO, buts now get your butt in the car!" Nancy cried winking at Eva, that was silently watching her grandmother, Nancy walked over to Eva and wrapped her arms around the little girl. Liz again saw the smile on her daughter's face, finding herself watching the exchange between grandmother and granddaughter she found herself smiling too.  
  
Liz's Bedroom  
  
Bags after bags littered the floor, some carelessly left on the desk.  
  
"Come on sweetie," Nancy called into the bathroom. After awhile Liz walked out wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap sundress, that made it way to the floor. Where a pair of sandals with a small heels and criss-cross straps rested on her feet. "Ohh, you look so beautiful."  
  
"I'm not use to wearing dresses," Liz explained playing with the sides.  
  
"Me either," Eva cried looking down at her own light yellow dress and matching sandals to Liz's. "But, I'm still wearing it!"  
  
"Fine you wear yours I'll wear mine." Liz explained.  
  
"Deal," Eva cried jumping in her mom's arms, while giggling. Nancy heart melted as she watches the mother and daughter interacted. "Can I pick out Hope's dress, Pwease, pwease."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Liz laughed putting her daughter down. And watched as Eva went thought all the bags from many baby stores we had gone to. Finally finding it she held up the purple sleeveless dress that probably went to around Hope's knees. After Liz and Hope had changed Hope's diaper and in the process of putting on the dress a flash filled the room, startled they two looked up and saw her mother holding a camera.  
  
"What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.  
  
When they had finally gotten Hope dressed, they made their way down the stairs and into the Crashdown "Lizzie!!" a voice yelled, as arms wrapped around her. Turning around she saw it was Maria with a sloppy grin on her face. Liz tried to wrap her arms around her, but since she had Eva holding one and Hope in the other she found it difficult. Liz watched as Maria un- wrapped her arms around her and bent down to face Eva. "Hi," she said sweetly, "My name is Maria." Holding her hand out for Eva to take.  
  
"I know; mommy told me all about you," Looking at the hand Maria still held out for her, but instead thought differently and pulled back. Instead she wrapped her arms around Maria's neck and after while felt Maria wrap her arms around her back. "Can we hug outside gramma made us run around the mall and I'm hungry." Eva explained watching the 3 adults start to laughing.  
  
"Okay, come on," Maria said grabbing Liz's hand and dragged her over to a booth. Liz, Eva and Hope where on one side and Nancy was on the other. "So, what do you guys want?"  
  
"I'll have a Will Smith Burger and a cherry coke," Nancy said. After Maria wrote down Nancy's order, her attention was on Liz.  
  
"Two burger, a medium fries and a cherry coke."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Maria, once you put in the order come join us. The place is empty.... You know what let's just close for the day."  
  
"Mom, can you afford that?" Liz cried.  
  
"Of course," Nancy said as she rose out of her seat and went to the doors. Turning the open sign into close she proceeded to lock the door, but it brush open, and in walked Stephanie and the others. Feeling the pressure on her hand increase, looking down she saw Eva clutching it, her eyes wide staring up at Liz. Liz bent over and put a piece of hair behind her daughter ear's and whispered, "They're friends, they won't hurt you."  
  
"Promise?" Eva whispered  
  
"Promise"  
  
"LIZ!" a voice yelled from across the room, whipping her head up she saw Ava walking across the Crackdown. Once she reached Liz, she surprised everyone but wrapping her arms around Liz. "I missed you," I heard her whisper in my ear.  
  
"Me too." I whispered back, feeling Ava's arms un-wrap from around my body. Liz was surprised again when Ava walked over to Kyle who wrapped his arms around Ava's waist. 'Shit who would have thunk it!'  
  
"Since the restaurant closing you want something speak up?" Michael yelled from the kitchen window. Everyone started yelling out order after order.  
  
"Wohh!!" Maria yelled, "One at a time."  
  
"Who was that," Eva whispered in my ear.  
  
"That was Ava, and the one that has its hand around her waist is Kyle. The one sitting on the stool is Jim, Kyle's dad."  
  
"The old guy?" Eva asked.  
  
Liz started laughing, the way her daughter had said it so innocently. "He's pretty old huh?" Shocked the two looked at the voice to find Isabel chucking. "I'm Isabel and you must be Eva."  
  
"Isabel, your scaring the girl!" Michael said setting down a tray full of cherry cokes.  
  
"Em not, " Isabel cried, as the others came over and started to move some tables around the booth that the four where currently seated in. Again a tug on my hand caught my attention.  
  
"Who are the rest?" Eva asked.  
  
"Beside Jim is Stephanie then Lindsey and Anna."  
  
"Forgot us!!" a voice behind me stated, turning around to see my father and the rest of the group.  
  
"Sorry, and that's your grandfather Jeff and that's Diana and Philip Evans, Amy and Max." Again, pointing to each one, Liz watched as her father made his way over to where they where sitting. Once he was standing next to the booth, he held out his hand to the little girl. Eva looked up at her mom for reassurance, once she saw Liz nod; she slowly took the larger hand in her tiny one.  
  
"Hi" Jeff said.  
  
"Hi," Eva whispered.  
  
"Figured you guys would come so we made you burgers," Michael said putting the food down on the table. My father stood up and walked back over to the empty table.  
  
The meal was filled with casual conversation; everyone avoided the subject that they wanted to bring up. That was until my father asked," So, Liz where did you go?"  
  
Everyone's attention was now on me, "A lot for places, Washington, Detroit, and other places. We didn't stay in the same place long."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"JEFFERY!" my mother yelled.  
  
"What? I want to know why one day we wake up and find our daughter gone and when she does come back comes back with two daughters? So, Liz why?"  
  
'Why? Why? I always hated that question. What do I tell him? Daddy I was running for my life and my daughter's or Daddy I can't tell you, either way I'm screwed so I said,' "If I tell you I would have to kill ya." Ending it with me picking Eva and Hope up and walking into the back ignoring there shocked faces. 'Okay, maybe I could have said it nicer. But, I got the point across. For now at least. I wish whoever is trying to kill them would show their ugly face already, so we can get the hell outa here.'  
  
*******************************************~~~~~~~~~~~********************** ***************************  
  
What do you guys think for the next chapter, do you want Liz to finally give in and spill or do u want her to make them sweat it out. I await your answers.  
  
Hugs Starlight 


	7. Fight For The Future

Chapter 7a  
  
"Jeffery she's our daughter," my mom cried. I voices have molded into one along time ago. They have been fighting since I had left, which was awhile ago. I have longed since put the girls to bed. My attention was snapped back to reality by my mom yelling, "WHO ARE YOU!" Listening closely now, I heard, "PLEASE LEAVE! NOW!" BANG and then silence quickly I rose to my feet and made my way out of the room, down the stairs and then down the stairs towards the Crashdown. I raced my way towards the swinging door and pushed it open, time slowed down as I saw the scene before me Max and Steph had a shield up. My mom sitting on the ground holding my father head in her lap, by looks of it he had been shot in the shoulder. "Well it looks like we have a visitor," a voice yelled. I looked over and saw a man with a gun standing on the other side of the shield the gun now laid limply by his side, suddenly a gasp sound spread through the room my head wiped around and saw the shield that was protecting the group was gone. Max and Steph fell to the ground. 'Shit,' Michael was laying right beside Max a bullet lodged in his leg. 'Wonderful the two people that had any chance of protecting them was laying on the ground hardly moving'. Looking back to the man with a gun I saw him looking at me, his head turned towards the group, the gun was now slowly lifting towards them. Before I knew what I was doing I ran towards the man and kicked the gun out of his hand. He looked at me shocked,  
  
"Liz, don't he's a Carpatheia he's one of the best fighters in the galaxy!" Ignoring my mom's cries I watched as he put himself in a fighting stance. Knowing, now that I had no other choice but to fight, I did the same. Slowly we started to circle each other, our eyes never leaving each other's. He made the first move, taking his left arm he tried to punch me in the side, the punch I easily blocked, he did the same with his right hand; again I blocked. I kicked him he blocked, soon both our arms and legs where flying with kicks and punches, which we both easily blocked. Suddenly, one of my blocks failed and he kicked me in the stomach. Stumbling backwards, I looked at him and said, "I've had enough of this." I laid a roundhouse kick in his stomach, when he stumbled I punched him in the face, when he punched me, he laid his fist square in my cheek when he tried to punch me again, I grabbed his arm twisting it around his back. Throwing him into the wall, he slid down the wall and fell into unconsciousness. Wiping my lip with the back on my hand.  
  
"Liz! How did you do that?" Sighing I faced her, there wasn't any excuse I could use; I had to explain. 


	8. Truth

Hey Everyone:  
  
I want to thank everyone who's been patient and who has given me fb. This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7b  
  
"Listen, I know you want answers, but for your own sake you will forget what just happened." I say to them hoping that whoever is up there will hear my prayer.  
  
"Sweetie please understand we can't, someone is hurting you. Do you not think we would notice when you sneak out a night, when you would never stay home on weekends and refuse to tell us where you go? And the often times you go to sleep you wake up screaming. Please, please baby let us help you." I saw the tears in her eye as she clutch my fathers hand, who the colour was now returning; Max can defiantly heal well. My mother's hand raised to her mouth as if she found the missing piece to the puzzle. "On those weekends you where with Eva."  
  
I knew there was no way out now, this thought made my knees goes weak so I slowly pushed myself into the chair that I was standing in front of. I put my head in my hands hoping this was a dream. "You know about five years ago I want away for a couple of months." I asked lifting my head up.  
  
"Yes, you had us worried sick," My dad answered  
  
"I was on the plane to Canada and there was a problem and they had to land. I remember going to get coffee and then I woke up in. I woke up strapped to a bed."  
  
"Who! Where!!" My dad yelled.  
  
"Where I was born; in Wyoming...."  
  
"It's okay just tell us." My mom said gently.  
  
"There where hundreds of us made, we were designed to be super soldiers we were genetically engineered our DNA manipulated to have the properties of the best fighters. Speed, hearing, knowledge and other crap like that, most of the abilities we got by cat, wolf, or other animal DNA. The names were X1, X2 and so on, the projects wasn't going as well as they hoped until the X5 were created. For five years they stopped all other experiments and focused on them. That was until one of the mothers got pregnant; it seems some of the DNA of one of the X5's and the new experiments combined DNA mixed together. So nine months later a baby girl was born, and all the focus of the leader on the base; Lydecker was on her. They found out that she was stronger, faster and was able to comprehend things quicker."  
  
"Shit" My dad, cried.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you already figured out the rest."  
  
"What, did they do to you?" My mom asked whose voice was filled with tears.  
  
"Experiment on me, the wanted to see how long I could breathe, my abilities to fight stuff like that." I was hoping someone would ask something else I don't want to talk about his.  
  
"How did you get out."  
  
"Oh.um. a couple years before I escaped the X5's escaped, so after that the security level rinsed; anyway one night a big storm hit and knocked the generator out, so the whole base was pitch black. I just slipped out." I could fell my mom sit beside me and Maria come to sit on the other, I didn't know what else to say; so I just sat there in my head forwards the floor.  
  
"Liz, how did you become pregnant with Eva?" Maria asked putting her hand on mine; she didn't let go even when I flinched.  
  
"umm, when I woke up strapped to the b-bed. I was left alone for about a day or two the doctors would come in and take my blood pressure or take some blood. Then Lydecker came in he...he," I knew I wasn't fooling them, I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. I could feel Maria squeeze my hand and I was damn glad she was here. "He told me that since I didn't follow orders and that I was an awful solider...which I have to admit I thought of it as a complainant, he had this idea that they couple replicate me."  
  
"As like a duplicate." Michael asked.  
  
"Yup, but long story short they failed, so they went to plan b."  
  
"Your child?" My dad asked.  
  
"Yuppers, they figured if they couldn't get the exact replica they would deal with the next best thing."  
  
"So you just got up and left?" Michael asked.  
  
"Pretty much, when I was a month pregnant; myself and an a X5 Julie escaped again. I came back home a half a month later and then I told you guys that I was excepted to a 9-month program to a school in Paris. So, Julie and I went and I gave birth and then the three of us came back Julie and Eva lived outside Roswell and I would visit on weekends." I explained.  
  
"Well, that explains the weekends." My dad said.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehehehehehehehehhe.. you thought i was gonna tell you everything didn't you well guess what your gonna have to wait. lol..... just keep reading and u will find out 


	9. Nightmares

I want to thank everyone for the feedback and for sticking with this fic. I hope you enjoy this and please leave feedback, I enjoy reading it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A girl laid on a bed her face turned towards the wall not even looking up as the soldiers filled the room, each one lining up around the bed but at the same time keeping themselves near the edge of the room. The door opened again and a man stepped through following soon after a woman her chocolate brown hair pulled back into a tight braid, her arms behind her back and her body stiff as a board. She went around to the other side of the bed kneeling down to face the woman in the bed, speaking softly she said, "Welcome home, big sister."  
  
The girl was chained to a chair, the man stood over her, "Where are the others?" The girl looked down at her lap; "Last chance." The man pushed down a button, her back arched, her head fell backwards and her whole body tensed. "Where are the others?" he repeated, after a couple of seconds he slapped her, again and again he asked her in between he slapped or pushed the button sending electricity throughout her body. After a while he stopped slapping her and starting using his fists.  
  
The scene changed into a hospital like room on the bed laid the same girl from before, her knees being forced to her chest by two nurses, her arms chained tightly to her side and a white sheet pulled over the lower half of her body. A doctor sat on a chair at the end of the bed his hand under the sheet, his arm flexed and a scream filled the room. The girls face tensed tightly and her hands where squeezed tightly turning white and her face whipped back and forth finally her sight laying on the mirror on the left wall. On the other side of the wall a man from before sat his knees rested on the edge of the window seal his knuckles white but at he same time he had a smile on his face. The words the solider just said still etched in the air; "Sir, we have the test result she has given birth before."  
  
The scene altered again a woman that had never been previously seen was in a cell the woman from the scenes before lying on the ground. Her body squeezed tightly into a ball an arm laying over her slightly round stomach. "Tell me where the child is?" No answer, the woman kneeled over the girl, moving the hair from her forehead, "You have someone special when you where on the outside, that's the only way you could have held your sanity this long." The woman reached out and brought her hand to the girl's tummy rubbing it through the thin fabric of the hospital gown. "Don't get to comfy on land, sweetie the moment the tanks back online your going back in."  
  
The scene again was replaced with another, a tank that went almost to the ceiling filled with water a glass panel that finally let you see the face of the woman that was in all the previous scenes. The woman inside wore a black bra and underwear, tubes coming out of her body and there was no way you could miss her round stomach.  
  
Liz whimpered and shot upright in her bed, the sheet clinging to her and sweet poured off her body. Bile filled her throat and she jumped out of the bed running into the bathroom, leaning her head over the toilet. After she empty her stomach with everything she had ate from the last week, she leaned her head on her arm and let the tears roll down her checks. Jumping when she felt someone push her hair from the side of her face. "Mom," I whispered, my voice hurting a little. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I was already up. I couldn't sleep," she whispered. I looked up at her and saw tears glistening in her eyes; a small tear went down her check.  
  
"Mommy, I'm so sorry," I cried, more tears coming down my checks.  
  
"Why?" she asked, cupping my checks with her hands and wiping my tears with her thump.  
  
"Because, I'm hurting you," I answer.  
  
"Oh baby, I love you and the only reason I'm hurting is because you're hurting and I can't stop that." I didn't know what to say it's not like my mom and I never had any of these talks before. It was just that I've never had this serious conversation before, so I did the only thing I could I told her the truth.  
  
"I was so worried about Eva I couldn't stand not being around her all I wanted to do was get out of that hell hole, I just wanted my baby back in my arms. When that asshole told me I was pregnant again and was scared shitless, I didn't know how to react. Everything was turned upside down Julie died and now I had two daughters. When I came back, I didn't realize I was going to stay I was planning on leaving before any of this happened." My mom stopped stroking my hair and I looked up.  
  
"Why did you wake up crying and shaking?"  
  
"Nightmare," I replied.  
  
"Baby, can you show me your dreams?" She asked, reaching and putting a stray hair behind my ears. "Shh. maybe I can help. I just need to understand." I nodded slowly, watching as she reached up a gently put her hands on my head, her eyes stared straight into mine and slowly I started to feel connections start.  
  
Flash  
  
Watching my sisters and brothers when they were a very young.  
  
Flash  
  
Sing Maxie and Jondy asleep, after they had a bad dream.  
  
Flash  
  
Zack and I sparring.  
  
Flash  
  
Lydecker yelling at us.  
  
Flash  
  
Ben making finger puppets on the wall.  
  
Flash  
  
All of us in our first mission  
  
Flash  
  
Escaping  
  
Flash  
  
The Parker's picking me up from the side of the road.  
  
Flash  
  
The first time Alex played the guitar for me.  
  
Flash  
  
One of Maria and mine's girls night.  
  
Flash  
  
Myself stepping off the plane  
  
Flash  
  
Strapped on the bed  
  
Flash  
  
Lydecker telling me I was pregnant  
  
Flash  
  
Julie and I escaping  
  
Flash  
  
Going into labor with Eva.  
  
Flash  
  
Max healing me  
  
Flash  
  
Max's and I first kiss.  
  
Flash  
  
Eva's first step  
  
Flash  
  
Eva's first word.  
  
Flash  
  
Tess arriving in town.  
  
Flash  
  
Getting captured by Lydecker  
  
Flash  
  
Being tortured.  
  
Flash  
  
Being strapped to the bed during the operation.  
  
Flash  
  
Being locked in the growth camper  
  
Flash  
  
Brin helping me escape  
  
Flash  
  
Going into labor with Hope.  
  
Flash  
  
Leaving town.  
  
Flash  
  
Traveling town to town with Eva and Hope.  
  
*End of Flashes* *The nightmare*  
  
After the scenes of my nightmare stopped running through our minds, feeling started to spread through us. Happiness and love for my brothers, sister and my two daughters. Sadness when I saw Brin in Manticore. Pain when I went through the operations and tortures. Feeling so lost when I was stuck in the growth camper, when Max went after Tess and when I had to leave Roswell.  
  
The connection started to fade and I realize that I am crying. When I looked over to my mom I saw her crying to and it made me feel a little better. She pulled me into my arms, and I clinged to her letting the tears fall down my checks onto her shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby I'm so sorry," I heard my mom whisper, while she rocked our shaking bodies. Even when our crying subsided, she didn't let me go our tears a long time ago mixed with one another.  
  
"I should have told you a long time ago and I'm sorry for that," I whispered into her shoulder.  
  
"Liz look at me," my mom whispered taking my face in her hands pulling it up so we were eye to eye. " I love you, I will always love you. Whether or not I gave birth to you or not doesn't matter, and because I am a mother I can understand why you left. But, you should also know I probably won't be letting you go for a while," she explained giggling a little. Chuckling at her and wiping my own tears. As I lay my head on her lap, feeling the cold floor under me it's hard to believe that when you stop feeling for so dam long you just simple forgot how to feel. But, now I just lay hear letting all the feels wash over my body love, hate, sadness, loneliness and happiness. After our tears stopped falling, we made our way back to my bedroom and my mom pushed me into my bed. Turning onto my side I felt Eva push herself into chest putting her head on it, I kissed her head and stroked her hair, until I joined her into peaceful sleep.  
  
Not even Nancy Parker who stayed long into the night just watching her daughter and granddaughter's sleep saw the dark figure watching them from afar. 


	10. Questions Answered!

This chapter is probably gonna suck because I want to get a lot out in the open. I think I maybe stretching this story that maybe why I have been losing some of the people reading this story. Hope you at least like it and please review!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Has she reported in?" The man asked behind the desk.  
  
"Yes sir, the plan started last night," another man in front of the desk said.  
  
"Good, we will have them in no time," he said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ava, Maria and Isabel knocked on Liz's bedroom door, waiting till they heard, "COME IN!" Isabel opened the door and stopped suddenly as they saw Liz sitting on her bed folding up a dress that only Hope could have fit into. She looked up, smiling a little when she saw who it was. "Hey."  
  
"Hi," The three girls said. Walking into the room, Isabel walked forward a little facing Liz. "Ummm... Liz could we talk?"  
  
"Sure, What's wrong."  
  
Maria and Ava sat down on the floor right beside the bed. Isabel sat on the edge of the bed; looking down at her folded hands, "I did something bad.. Um... I was worried about you so I kinda went into your dreams last night. I'm really really sorry." Isabel said still not looking at me.  
  
My hands froze and my heart stopped. (I was trying to explain that even though Nancy and Liz connected, Nancy hasn't gone that far into Liz's memories. But, the dream was more detailed and more is shown especially the physical pain she went through). I dropped the dress in my hands and looked at her, "There's no possible way. I protect my dreams from intruders."  
  
"I got past the barriers.. I'm really really sorry." I put my face in my hands; my eyes caught Maria's face and I looked up. For the first time I saw how red her and Ava's eyes where. 'They must have been crying"  
  
Shaking my head, and running my hands through my hair, "She was right you know. The only reason I made it through it was the group and Eva. When I found out I was pregnant again I hated the way I was feeling, the hate I had for everyone was consuming me. But, at the same time I use to sleep any chance I got so that I could pretend I wasn't in that hellhole. The dreams where wonderful when Max and I first kissed. Dates, days when we would just hang out at the Crashdown anything and everything I could think off..." I didn't know what else to say. I felt someone touch my hand and the bed go down as someone sat down. I looked up and saw Maria holding my hand and tears running down her cheeks. I looked over and saw Ava sitting beside Isabel; both of them crying as well. Isabel still looked guilty I looked into her eyes they were filled with sadness and regret. "I don't like what you did, but I would have done the same thing if I were you." I said and reaching with my free hand taking her's. "Just promise me you won't do it again."  
  
"Promise," she said wiping the tears with her other hand.  
  
"Ask your question," I say looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Actually it's more Ava's," she answered. Looking over at Ava.  
  
"Okay, Ava ask?"  
  
"Umm. well last night we did the math and when you where pregnant with Eva and Hope's the time distance doesn't work out."  
  
"Did you show them the dream?" I asked Isabel, continuing when she nodded. "Well, that chamber that they put me in was called a growth camber. It exhilarated my pregnancy by 1 month so I was in Manticore for two weeks prior and then two weeks after. When I escaped I already had given birth to both. I was in there for only two month. "  
  
"That makes a lot more sense. Are they both okay?"  
  
"Yes, they're both perfectly normal I did the test's myself after the escape."  
  
"MOMMYYYYYY..." Eva yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Wow, she's loud," Maria cried in between laughing soon Ava and Isabel started too.  
  
"That's nothing." I say listening to the loud running footstep on the stairs. Eva ran into the room and dragging two bags behind her dropping them in the doorway and jumped into my lap.  
  
Eva looked over at Isabel smiling at her, "Hi Auntie Isabel."  
  
Isabel's eye's widened at the name and Isabel looked at me. A smile formed on her lips as I nodded to her. Eva looked down at Maria "Auntie Maria you hide too good. I didn't see you," she said giggling. Maria's face mirrored Isabel's and I squeezed her hand.  
  
Eva tugged my sleeve to get my attention, looking down into her chocolate drown eyes. I lowered my head to her level and she whispered into my ear. "Who is she?" Looking over at Ava.  
  
I whispered into her ear. "Ava."  
  
"Is she my aunt as well?" She asked back.  
  
"Okay what is going on, we can't hear you but your lips are moving," Isabel asked.  
  
Eva looked up at me and smiled, pushing her bangs out of her eyes I smiled back. "It's part of the fact of us being transgenic. We can whisper so low you won't be able to hear us."  
  
"So." Eva whispered.  
  
"Ya, princess she is." I whispered back.  
  
"Okay, okay it's starting to get creepy."  
  
A giggle came over the baby monitor, announcing Hope's wakening. Eva and I chuckled and she got off my lap and letting me get on my feet, "Excuse me," I said to the girls. Walking to the adjoining door my mother put in to adjoin the half room that we have been using for a closet. That is now been transformed into a small but beautiful baby room. The walls were painted a light yellow, a white crib on the wall with Winnie the pooh sheets, comforter and bumper (the thing around the bars; so they don't hurt themselves.) A white dresser with a change table attached the top and a chest fill of baby toys; white silk drapes with blue stars on them hung on the window. "Mama," Eva slurred, as I walked over to the crib, Hope was already standing up her small hand grasping the bars. "Hey sweetie," I say picking her up in my arms. Hearing the girls talking outside, "Want to go see your aunts and sister," I say already walking out. I stopped in the doorway watching Eva and Maria wrestling on my bed, sending some of the folded clothes to the ground. Ava and Isabel were leaning against each other holding their sides laughing. Hope giggled in my arms getting their attention, making me start laughing at the expression of the three getting caught with their hand caught in the cookie jar. "You guys hungry?" I asked making my way to the door watching as Maria and Eva scrambled of the bed making the rest of the clean clothes off the bed and out the door. Isabel and Ava laughed as they followed them out the door. Sighing at the two loads I was going have to re-fold again tonight, looking down at Hope she reached out and played with my lips, while giggling as I nibbled them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lizzie you home," Nancy Parker yelled to her daughter at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"In my bathroom," she heard a mumbled voice. Making her way up the stairs and into Liz's and the kid's bedroom, she heard giggling in the bathroom. Laughing as she saw the sight in front of her, Liz was in a shirt and shorts and her arms, shirt and face was filled with bubbles; you could still see brown stuff under it the same brown substance on the two children in the bathtub.  
  
"Something you need to tell me?" My mom asked, trying to look mad.  
  
"Well, Maria thought the Sunday I had just made would be better to throw instead of eat. Thus the chocolate sauce and ice cream." I explained thinking of how Maria had come after her for the first hit. Snapping out of my thoughts as my mom starting laughing. "It's not funny!!"  
  
Nancy walked over to the counter and picked up a washcloth; kneeling down and dipping it into the tub. Bring it up to my face and washing of the chocolate sauce and bubbles. After we washed the slop off the two splashing children and wrapped them into two towels. Then getting them both into their P.J's, I set Hope onto my lap and place the basket of clothes on the bed and started to fold them up again. "Do you need help?" My mom asked as she carried Eva back into the room after she had finished her before bedtime snack. "No, why don't you go to bed."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now go!" I cried pointing to the door.  
  
"Okay okay," she said, coming over and kissing my forehead then doing the same to Eva and Hope. After my mom left I went back to folding the laundry as Eva sat at the end of the bed watching the T.V that was on my dresser. Hope started to fall asleep in my lap so I got up and walked into her room and put her gently into the crib kissing her head and pulling the covers over her little body. Dimming the lights and closing the door slightly, I walked back down to the bed sitting down.  
  
"She's gone to bed, Mommy." Eva asked not looking up from the T.V.  
  
"Yeh, she feel asleep the moment I put her down," I say going back to my folding.  
  
Just as I started to fold that last dress Eva turned around and asked, "Why is grandpa and grandma keeping secrets, from us?"  
  
I looked up at her surprised, "Why do you say they're keeping secrets?"  
  
"Because I can feel it and any time grandpa gets near me grandma always comes in and makes an excuse."  
  
"Sweetie she just wants you to herself," I say, not convinced myself what I was saying.  
  
"She won't leave without knowing grandpa is gone. She doesn't like him close to her either and he's always looking at me weird," she says.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, princess;" I say putting her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Mommy they're keeping something and it's not good. I know it and how many times have I been wrong."  
  
"No you haven't," I said. Midnight rolled around way to soon, Eva fell asleep in my arms and we are sitting in the rocking chair I put on the side of the crib. Hope twisted a little," shhhh.." I whispered to her; rocking Eva and couldn't help think back to Eva's words and wonder.  
  
'What are you hiding mom?' 


	11. Sisterly Bound

Hey Everyone:  
  
I want to thank everyone that has continued with this fic and has given me feedback!!  
  
Also, just telling you that Liz's sister (Stephanie) name is now going to be changed to Alexia but her nickname will be Allie. The reason for this change..... Well you will have to read and find out!!  
Allie is 15 years old  
Lindsey is 15 years old  
Anna is 16 years old  
  
One more things Alex was killed after Liz left but Liz still knew about his death. Tess did NOT   
Get pregnant but she did disappear a couple months after Ava came.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11- Sisterly Bound!  
"Knock, Knock," someone said. Looking at my door I saw Alexia standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to bite," I say laughing. I watched as she nervously walked into the room and slowly sat in the end of the bed.   
  
"What wrong?" I asked noticing how stiff she was.  
  
She looked down at her hands and after a couple moments looked up and me, "Well, it's just that...... I've been having these weird dreams."  
  
Swinging my legs around, so I was sitting cross-legged facing her, "What was these dreams about?"  
  
"Well they are always in different places like on a bridge or up in the hills. But, there's always this guy."  
  
"Oh... I see a guy. Figures," I say grinning at her.  
  
She shook her head, "No. No not like that...It's just umm.... He different."  
  
"Cheeks there always different," I said. "What does he look like."  
  
"He has kinda raven hair and these beautiful blue eyes." She replied, I laughed at her dreamy long away expression as she was describing him. "Okay, Okay he's cute but it's the way he makes me feel."  
  
Crocking my head to the side and raising one eyebrow I asked, "How does he make you feel?"   
  
"Well, he's sweet he treats me like I'm the most important person in the world. Not like the other guys I've meet," she says rolling her eyes. "And he's...."  
  
Before she could continue I interrupted her, "Wait, wait what do you mean, not like the other guys I've meet?"  
  
"Well, it's just that...umm.... all the time I have met a guy I remotely like they take one look at Lindsey and Anna and runs to them. I-I'm just plain no one like's plain anymore," she says looking back down at her lap.  
  
I reach out and lift her chin so she looks me in the eyes. "Aww.. cheeks don't do that. Is that what you think your plain?" I asked her, watching as she looks away that after a couple seconds nod's slowly. "Well your not. Look at me Allie," I say. "Alexia, Please."   
  
She slowly looked at me and I saw a small tear run down her cheeks. "Allie, you are not plain, you are beautiful and so smart," I replied, reaching out and putting a stray hair behind her ear.  
"It's one thing for you to say it or mom but it's another for a guy too," she tells me.  
  
I looked at her eyeing her up and down, finally telling her, "Take off your top!"  
  
She looks at me with a confused expression, "WHAT... I know you have changed while you were gone but Liz."  
  
Rolling my eyes at her, "Get your head out of the gutter," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed. Letting her hand go I walked over to the dresser and pulled out one off my tank tops and a pair of pants. Throwing them at her, "Go put them on."  
  
She looked at me and then down to the clothes, getting up and walking back over to her. Walking around her I put my hands on her back and pushed her towards the bathroom, "You don't think you are beautiful, but I'm gonna prove to you that you are wrong." Giving her one big push she stumbled into the bathroom, reaching out and closing the door behind her.   
  
Rubbing my hands together I smiled and whispered, "Let the fun begin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My feet are killing me," Allie managed to say between all the laughing. I sat besides her clutching my stomach and leaning against the table, for some reason not beginning able to stop laughing my self. A group of man walked by and started to stare at Allie looking over I saw she too was aware of them. Looking back at him I yelled, " What the hell you staring at!!"   
  
They all looked shocked and walked on, Not even looking back.   
  
Allie looked over at me and cried "Hey!!"   
  
"WHAT!! Just because I let your dress like that doesn't mean I'm going to let them stare at you."   
  
"You're really getting into this sister thing aren't you?"   
  
Rolling my yes, I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench. "Come on there's one more place I want to take you."  
  
"Aww..... I'm tired," she whined picking up her bags.  
  
"Trust me cheeks it will be worth your while," I replied, picking up my bags in one hand and with the other grabbing her free hand and dragging her out of the mall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This place is awesome," Allie said, handing me a drink she just purchased.   
  
"It's your turn cheeks," I replied passing her the cue. She circled the pool table until she found the shot she wanted she lined the cue up and took the shot. It went straight in, smiling she passed the cue over to me.   
  
"How did you find this place?" she asked.   
  
I looked at the pool table deciding which shot to take, "Well, there wasn't a lot of places to go in Roswell. I don't need to sleep much; I use to pretend to go to sleep then sneak out and go over to the place where Eva was staying. Since she inherited my sleeping genes she stayed up later as well. So, I could usually tuck her into bed and then I spend a couple hours with Julie and she went to bed and I would come here. On busy nights I would help the owner bartend." I leaned over and lined the cue up and took the shot. It went straight in, smiling at her I passed the cue over.   
  
Rolling her eyes at me and grabbing the cue out of my hands, she went around the other side of the table. "How come Julie decided to come with you and take care of Eva."  
  
Sigh I leaned against the wall, " Julie grew up and in Manticore, she had hardly any contact with other people when I came I made it my mission to protect her. When we escaped I made sure she came with me. The moment she saw Eva she was attached. I was ready to leave after I gave birth, start a life with just the three of us. I had everything planned and the bags where packed, At the last minute Julie said she wanted to say here, after some deals I agreed. Not once did she complain."   
  
"You must have really loved her." She replied taking her shot.   
  
"I did, but she's with her real family now," I answered her, picking up my drink I noticed the time on my watch. "Shit, we better go it's late."  
  
We grabbed our jackets and on the way out I yelled good bye to the owner who was behind the bar. I walked to the passenger side and got in and waited until Allie had on her seat belt and then started the car. "You ready to work tomorrow."  
  
"Oh come on your not actually gonna hold me to that are you. It's your first day back and your gonna make me do it because of a stupid bet."  
  
"You bet your ass I am," I say laughing as I pulled the car out of the parking lot.   
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days turned into weeks and before Liz or Allie knew it a month had gone but they continually spending most of their time together. Liz soon confided in Allie about Eva's suspicions and after thinking about it she too started to come to the conclusion that there was something going on. We watched both mom and dad closely and both of us soon started to see the point Eva made, Mom would never let any of us in the same room with dad.   
  
Both mom and dad started to ignore us and one night Maria and I went out and Allie was left alone with dad and mom. It seems mom and dad got into a huge fight and started to talking in a different languages. After that Allie refused to sleep in her own room because she was hearing noises outside her room, so she started sleeping in my bed and we got a small bed for Eva and put it in Hope's little room. Eva thought the world of it, sleeping with her little sister and sometimes we would find Hope out of her crib and on her bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Crashdown - closing time  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'll I'm off Liz," Michael said, putting on his jacket, "Bye Liz bye Alexia," he yelled. Allie waved back from her seat in one of the booth her face stuck in a book.   
  
"What are you working on," I asked, while sweeping the floor.  
  
Looking up from her book and twirling her pencil between her fingers, "History, I have a test in a couple days."  
  
Putting the broom down and walking over to her, I grabbed her books and papers. Then grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet, "Come on, it's late and time to go to bed."  
  
Together we walked up the stairs and into the apartment, we could hear faint laughing coming down the hallway. "I thought mom went to sleep," Allie whispered in my ear.   
  
"She did, I checked on mom and the kids earlier she was passed out," I whispered. I put her books on the table and Allie reached over and took my hand. We slowly made our way down the hallway; I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Allie pointed into the kitchen, I turned my body so I could get a good look. Plates and cups were in pieces on the floor and the food from the cuperts where all over the places and the fridge was half-open. A crashing sound echoed through the hallway "What the hell is going on," I whispered to Allie who was clutching my hand even harder. We continued to walk down the hallway the closer we got to our parents room the louder the yelling got.   
  
We slowly made it outside there door, "You son of a bitch," someone yelled from inside. Allie jumped, I turned to face her and putting my finger to my lips and squeezing her hand.   
  
The voices got louder until we could finally make out who was yelling, every word by now was swearing. I put my hands over Allie's ears trying to stop her from hearing some of it. It continued for a few more minutes until I decided to stop it, turning to Allie I told her, "Say here don't move." I waited until she nodded then walked the couple more steps until I was inside the room. The room was almost demolished the bed was half off, all the clothes were on the floor and the window was shattered.   
  
"What the hell is going on here!!" I yelled, their heads whipped around to face mine and I saw my mother's lip cut and my father's cheek bruised.   
  
"Well, well, well there's our little hero," my father taunted, stepping forward and closer to me. He walked behind me and out the door.  
  
"Jeff," Nancy called.   
  
Suddenly he came back dragging Allie with him. I reached out and knocked his arm away from her and put my body in front of her's. He walked back to stand near my mother, "Just thought we could use both kids in here."  
  
"Leave them alone," mom warned.  
  
"Shanda, it's our job," dad yelled at her.  
  
I could fell Allie lean more into me I turned my head so she could hear me, "Go Allie."   
  
She started to turn around, but stopped when the door slammed shut. "I DON'T THINK SO!!" Jeff yelled at her, she jumped and I grabbed her hand pulling her back toward me.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, let me introduce myself I'm Jullian and this is Shanda. But, you usually just call us mom and dad."  
  
"Mom," Allie cried from behind me.  
  
"Oh, Sweetie," she said, taking a step forward only stopping when I stepped back.  
  
"Oh shut up, Shanda you are less a mother than I am a human," he yelled at her.  
  
"Jullian please, let's just go and forget about all of this," she pleaded with him.  
  
"They won't let us live if we do," he yelled at her and she whimpered.   
  
Jullian held up his hand pointing it straight at us, "Julian don't!" Shanda yelled.  
  
"Shut up Shanda!" he cried. I could already tell that he was gathering up this energy a blue ball formed in his hand.   
  
"NOOOOO," she yelled and I grabbed Allie and pushed us to the ground. I heard the energy crash into the door and suddenly felt something crash down beside us. I looked beside and saw  
Jullian laying there; I jumped up bringing Allie with me. Facing my mom who was just bringing her hand down, the other hand covering her mouth.   
  
"Mommy," I heard Eva yell from behind the door.  
  
Turning around I looked at Allie and ordered, "Go, get Eva and Hope and go into our room."   
She turned around and tried to open the door, still finding it locked. I turned back to my 'mom', "Open it now," I yelled at her. Suddenly the door swung open and Allie ran out.  
  
"What the hell are you?" I demanded. Sighing my 'mother' took a step towards me," Don't come any closer."  
  
"That wasn't your father it was a skin that took his place, I found out about it and then.............."  
  
"Stop bull shitting me, You can't just tell me after everything I just saw you are the innocent in this."  
  
"I wasn't saying that," she said; again trying to step closer to me.  
  
"Just tell me the truth or I swear I will kill you," I warned. Shanda walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, I walked further into the room.   
  
"We were sent here by Kivar to watch over Allie and you," she said.  
  
I leaned against the wall behind me, " Are you a skin?"  
  
She shook her head and announced, "No, I'm Antarian I was taken when I was a child and was raised by Kivar. That's why he chose me to come and watch you and Allie."  
  
"What happened to Allie parents the real Nancy and Jeff," I asked crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
The moment the words left my mouth, her eyes looked down at her lap. " We killed them."  
  
"How long ago did you come," I asked.  
  
"About three and a half years after they adopted you," she answered.  
  
I pushed off of the wall and walked up to her, "How, dare you ruin two people's life's. Took their identities. For what......." My mind raced as I realized why they did what they did, " Me, you killed them because of me."  
  
She stood up and walked toward me, "No, we didn't kill them because of you. We were told to take over the lives of Jeff and Nancy Parker we were to get both you and Allie to trust us. Then eventually bring you to Antar and to Kivar."  
  
"Allie and me, why both of us?"  
  
"With her powers, you're fighting abilities and your combined knowledge. Together..."  
  
"Together we would be a perfect solider," I finished for her. "Why did you wait so long?" I asked.  
  
"Max, when you were healed. Your DNA was changed you became better than we hoped, we thought it would be better if we left you here and let Max and the others help you realize that you did indeed have powers. But, things didn't go as planned."  
  
"Because of me leaving and the kids. Allie and I never met so we could never become the perfect team. But, then I came back and Allie and I hit it off and become closer." I replied.  
  
"Yes, Jullian was sick of Earth and blamed you two for it so he decided to kill you two then claimed to Kivar that you guys were out and accidentally got killed."  
  
"But, you didn't" I asked.  
  
"No, I guess I started to get attached to you and Allie. I told him I wouldn't go along with it." She explained, I could feel her watching me and I stepped one step closer.  
  
"First I want to say thanks, I know you probably protected me many times and did the same to Allie..........."  
  
Before I could finish she interrupted me "Liz, you don't have to..........."  
  
Cutting her off I yelled, "You killed my p-parent, not to mention the protector of the Royal Four and soldiers of Antar. But, most of all you put my friends, daughters and sister in danger probably more time than anyone could count. And that alone is enough for me to kill you!!"  
  
"I know... I really am sorry....." A shot ran through the air and on instinct I through myself to the floor. I looked up and saw Jullian standing over Shanda's still body; he looked over at me then walked toward me. I kicked my feet upward landing swiftly on my both feet. He gathered his energy and shot an energy ball at me; I did a summer-sault towards him and landed a kick straight in his stomach. He staggered backwards and the gun in his left hand flew towards the wall. We looked at each other and towards the gun, together we leaped to reach it both of us landing harshly on the floor. At the same time we grabbed the gun with in one hand using my other elbow I elbowed him in the face making him lose his handle on the gun. We both shot to our feet and I extended my hand with the gun clutched in it and straight in his face.  
  
"Well, well, well not so cocky now are you?"  
  
He looked straight at me and replied, "You think I couldn't kill you if I wanted too."  
  
"You could, but let me ask you something I have a reflex of the best fighters in the galaxy and I probably am the best. Do you really think with this gun in the hand you could even get to me?" My question was answered as he looked around the room, probably trying to find a way out.   
  
"I could tell you everything you want to know....... About your life, about Alli.................." his words were cut off by a loud bang that echoed throughout the room. I looked over at Shanda lying on the floor her arm outstretched; I rushed over to her side, bending down on my knees. Putting my hands over the wound on her chest and putting pressure over it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Liz, I never meant to......" her words faded and her head went limp in my hands. Her eyes slowly closed and her hand feel to the floor. I put two fingers over her neck and finally after a few moments felt nothing.  
  
"I hope wherever you are now you are happier," I said taking her hand and putting it over her chest. Slowly I got to my knees and walked over to Jullian who was lying on the floor on his back, bending down I put my two fingers on his neck and just like Shanda there was nothing. I bent down to whisper in his ear, "I hope you rot in hell," standing up I walked to the door and starting reaching the door knob, looking at my hands I realized I still had Shanda's blood on it. I couldn't let the girls see it, I took a towel that was hanging on the back of the door and whipped my hands till they were red and sore. Then throwing the towel to the floor and walked out the door not even looking back at the bodies that once I called my parents, my mom and dad.   
  
I walked down the hall and into my room, going to the closet opening the door and picking up the emergency bag I placed in there when I first arrived. Walking into the adjoining door to the kid's room, I saw Allie sitting in the chair and Eva and Hope asleep in her lap. Slowly walking towards them I knelt down in front and whispered, "We have to go." I put a stray hair behind her ear and saw tears running down her cheeks, "You heard?"   
  
She nodded slowly, "Where are we going to go?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we can't stay here," I answered. Picking up Eva and standing up I rested her on my hip and took Allie's hand making her stand beside me. She wrapped her arm tightly around Hope's sleeping body. Together we walked out of the room, past our 'parents' closed door, down the stairs and out the Crashdown's doors. Carefully we walked over to the car and slowly put the kids in the back, once we where in the car I started it and pulled out of the parking space. In the rear-view mirror I saw the Crashdown getting smaller and smaller until it couldn't be seen any more. Looking over at Allie I saw eyes fixed out the window, tears still running down her cheeks.   
Fifteen minutes later we continued to drive until I saw that I was a couple moments away from Maria's house.   
  
A few moments later I pulled the car into Maria's driveway, turning to Allie I pushed her hair out of her face and whispered, "I'll be right back, I promise." After a few moments of no answer I opened the door and got out of the car, walking up the step I slowly knocked on the door.   
  
After a couple moments the door opened and Amy appeared, "Liz, what are you doing at this hour?"  
  
Looking down at my watch I winced, when I saw how late it was. "I'm sorry Amy, I-I really need to talk to Maria."   
  
Taking a step back she let me in, "Max and Maria are in her room."  
  
Looking up surprised Max was here, "Thanks," I mumbled. Walking down the hall and to Maria's door, knocking on it softly I waited a couple moments hearing or seeing nothing I reached out a turning the door handle. Opening the door my hand feel limply to the side, gasping I saw my best friend and the guy I thought of as my soul mate kissing. The didn't even notice I was there, backing out of the room in shock I ran down the hallway opening the door. Slamming it on the way out, I stumbled down the steps and to the car getting in and starting it. As quickly as I could I drove out of the driveway just in time to see Maria and Max running out of her house. "Liz, are you okay?" Allie asked beside me.   
  
Wiping the tears out of my eyes I looked at her, "I'm leaving, I know you have a life here so if you w-want I can drop you of somewhere."   
  
She looked at me and asked, "What happened?" For the next couple of moments I told her what happened and filled in some of the conversation she missed.   
  
I pulled over to the side of the road and faced her, "Cheeks you need to decide; you can say here. But you can come with us as well?"  
  
She looked out the window for a moment and then looked back at me, "I don't know what I would do without you Liz," she whispered. "For the last month it's been the four of us." She looked out of the window again and then looked back, "I want to come with you."  
  
My cell phone started to ring and asked, "Are you sure, because once I get rid of the phone I won't be able to get in touch with them again," I looked down at the screen. "It's Max," I said to her and she sat there for a moment then suddenly reached over and grabbed the phone. Rolling down the window she put her hand out letting it fall to the ground crashing into pieces.   
  
I slowly started the car, looking at her before I drove off once and for all. When she nodded I took the car out of park and drove down the street.  
My eyes where focused on the road in front of me the sun had come up at least an hour ago. The car was almost silent except for Allie's soft breathing. Where her head was laying in my lap, she feel asleep only an hour before the sun has risen over the hills. I could hear Eva trying to get her sister to say different words and soft clapping and cheering as she succeed, Hope's little giggles watching her sister bounce in her seat in excitement. I reached out and turned on the radio, turning it down and switching through the channels I stopped at one; leaning back, listening to the song that filled the car and watching the open road ahead of me.   
  
Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you  
  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Over love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
  
So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile  
  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Over love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
  
One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Over love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
  
[Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it and remember to leave feedback!! 


	12. Life Continues

I'm sorry for the wait and I'm also sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I just got a new computer so I have no word programs. I only have notepad. So, it's only for typing, nothing else. So, sorry for the mistakes. Oh, because I can't us italize any words at are between ------------------- lines are memories  
I want to thank everyone for given me feedback!  
The first song is School Song words & music by Olivia Benjamin and the second is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride   
~~~~~~~   
Chapter 12- Life Continues   
  
Days, turned into weeks and soon months had gone by. The first month was the hardest, Allie tried to be strong for me doing more chores than I asked her too. We spent most of our days on the road and nights in the hotels, but the money soon turned tight and Allie needed to start going to school. So, I told Allie to choose the way to go, to our new home.   
---------------------------------------  
"You mean I can choose anywhere in the whole wide world?" Allie squealed jumping on the cheap hotel mattress   
  
"Yup," I told her smiling, turning my body around to face her. "Anywhere."   
  
She jumped off the bed and started spinning in circles our giggle mixing with Eva and Hope's filled the motel. She continued to spin untill she fell on her butt, "That way," she pointed to the angle she landed. "Which ways that?" she asked me from the floor.   
  
"North," I answered her, holding her hand as she swayed when she got up. Reaching behind me I grabbed the map from the dresser,unfolding it . The bed bounced as she jumped onto the bed again her legs folded in front of her and where Hope now rested. Eva jumped on my lap and we all looked at the unfolded map infront of us. "See this," I asked them all pointing to an area of the map, once they nodded I continued. "You can pick any place in there."   
  
"Any?" she asked me.   
  
"Any."   
  
"Okay," she mumbled. she gently took Hope's hand and made circleing patterns over the map. Closing her eyes and put her hands over Hope's eyes thrusting her finger down. We all looked down and saw Hope's little finger and Allie's covering our new home. She tilted her head and read   
  
"Sunlake," the little town surrounded on one side with water. My glance worked it's way to the little dots the same white words 'Roswell. '   
  
'It's far enough away,' I thought to myself.   
  
Allie and Hope looked over at me and Eva head looked staright up watching my face, "What are you waiting for let's go."   
  
They all giggled and squealed launching themselves at me knocking me over. I was pretty sure with all the noise we wouldn't be allowed back soon.   
----------------------------------------  
So, that was how we found our new home. In less then a hour we had traded for another car and were making our way to Sunlake. Everyone was in good spirts on the way there it was a new chance for the four of us and I wouldn't let anything ruin it. That night we left the past behind us and made our own future. We bought a wonderful house near the lake but close to the town. The town was small probably a bigger than Roswell but definitely nicer not just the people. The first night in our house well..... my bed was very cramped. They all wanted to sleep in my room. And I got a job the same night we moved in, it seems this town is very heavely into art, they ship most of it out, to New York and Seattle. And were very excited to see on accident one day I loved taking pictures and I was good at it. I made sure I was to be anonymous and since that day I was one of the small amount of photographer from Sunlake. Then came the first day of school and daycare Allie was going into High School and Eva and Hope went to daycare.   
----------------------------------------  
"Why do I have to go?" Aliie yelled from on the top of the stairs.   
  
"Becuase you need to get an education, meet friends, have a life outside of these walls. AND GET OUT OF MY HAIR FOR LITTLE WHILE," I yelled from the bottom of the stair looking up at her.   
  
"Why does an alien like me, have to have an edcaution Taking Over Planets 101," she yelled at me, sticking her head over the railing.   
  
"ALEXIA ELIZA WHITMAN!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW," I screamed stomping my foot on the ground.   
  
"Holy shit, you don't have to yell," she cried stomping down the stairs her arms crossed.   
  
I grabbed her arm, as she tried to make her way to the kitchen sipinning her around and pushing her towards the stairs, "Change you're not going like that."   
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked looking down at her mini skirt and tie-die tank top.   
  
"The combination of the make-up and clothes. Not a good first impersion. CHANGE NOW."   
  
She mumbled something and then walked up the stairs   
----------------------------------------  
It was even worse when we dropped Eva and Hope of at daycare.   
----------------------------------------  
"I don't wanna go," Eva cried holding on to my legs and crying her eyes out. Hope was in Allie's arms playing with her hair. Allie looked over at me and shrugged her shoulders. Blending down I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling us closer together.   
  
"Please mommy I wanna come with you," she pleaded.   
  
"You can't I have to go to work," I explained rubbing her back.   
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
"Because I have to make money."   
  
"Then I can come with you to work."   
  
"You can't princess."   
  
"Then let me go with Allie," she pleaded again her cries muffled by my shoulder.   
  
"I have to go to school too," Allie tried to explain.   
  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Carrie but please call me Sarah," We all turned around at the new voice.   
  
"Hi, I'm Liz and this is my sister Alexia. And my daughters Eva and Hope," I said, resting Eva on my hip and reaching out my now free hand for her to shake.   
  
"It's nice to meet you," she said smiling. "First day?" she asked pointing at Eva.   
  
"Yes," Allie answered for me as Eva sniffeled again. "I really have to get to school."   
  
Sarah asked, " Why don't you just go, most kids are nervous about their first day."   
  
"Okay," I said hestantly.   
  
She noticed and asked, "Why don't you call at lunch and talk to her?"   
  
"Yes, yes, that's a wonderful idea," Allie answered, kissing Eva on the cheek and whispering good luck in her ear. I did the same and then handed her over to Sarah, Allie also gently gave Hope over to her.   
  
"Good bye." she said walking into the day care.   
  
Allie grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car, "Okay, Okay I get it. I thought you didn't want to go at all."   
----------------------------------------  
As the weeks past by, Eva and Hope loved going to day care. As for Allie she didn't start off very good and her grades were awful they where even thinking of putting her down a grade. After a couple talks and many nights of grounding one day she finally started to work harder she never told me why she wasn't trying and I never asked. She now has the top grades in all her classes and trying out for the all differnet kinds of choirs. The gallery loves my pictures and has me working a lot on family photos including my own. Of course I make sure no faces are showing fearing that someone may see and trace us back to Sunlake, But, the gallery owner says to make it look so wonderful and mysterious with the faces in the shadows or only half of the face showing.   
  
Eva joined the town choir and in Allie's words they sucked, it seems the teacher heard and challenged her to do better. Being my little sister she got up there and proved that she could do better. The Parents were so inpressed they asked Allie to run the town choir at least until they got a perminate one. So, she decided to only be the part of a teacher and convinced her teacher, Emma in her school choirs to help. It seems Allie's teacher had a daughter, Jessica who is Allie's age, they became instant friends and it was common to see her around our house. I also became friends with and her son, Ryan and Eva was a bad combination to be around.   
----------------------------------------  
Two speeding childern raced into the kitchen and out into the backyard.   
  
"Hey," Allie and Jessica cussed as the walked into the kitchen. Emma trailed behnd, and Hope stood up in my lap reaching out to Allie who was already coming over at taking her from me.   
  
"Hey," Emma replied putting the graccery bags on the table. Standing up and walking over to her and looking in. "Pasta," she said. I looked at her questionably and she explained, "Since, you've been working really hard in the gallery this week. I figured since the rush is all over we could celebrate, by me making dinner. So, go sit with the kids." she stated, pointing to the kitchen table. Laughing at Emma; I walked over plopping down beside the two teenagers.   
  
"How was school?" I asked them.   
  
"Fine," they said together. Allie bouncing Hope on her knee and Jessica tickling her tummy.   
  
Laughing at the two and rolling my eyes, "Just fine?"   
  
"Ya," Allie answered.   
  
"No news," I asked, her head shot up and Jessica, Eva and Emma looked at each other.   
  
"What do you know?" Allie asked leaning back on her chair.   
  
"You tell me.." I challenged.   
  
"The town choir got nominated to play in the Annual Choir Challenges," Emma explained.   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"YUP!!" they all yelled. Seconds later we were all hugging and giggle.   
  
Hours later the TV was blaring from downstairs where Ryan and Eva were. Hope was already upstairs sleeping so the four of us where talking in the kitchen.   
  
"I say 'whose bed have your boots been under' know one will do it." Jessica suggested.   
  
"I say anything by shania twain," Allie said.   
  
Emma and I looked at each other and started laughing, "What?" Emma and Allie cried.   
  
"Whose the older ones?"I cried still laughing   
----------------------------------------  
Weeks went by and Allie, Emma and Jessica where all busy working on the Choir Challenge. Which meant that I was taking care of Hope and Ryan most of the time. They were practicing all the time day and night and a couple times they had got me up there with them. The day finally came and we all pilled into the car and drove 2 hours to the site where they where hosting it.   
----------------------------------------  
The stage was black and slowly the lights came up the rows of bleachers where filled with children of all ages. They wore black and white dresses and the boys suits.   
  
As we raise our voices rending   
High and low in chorus blending   
Our song of happy days at school   
Days of law and golden rule   
Let us all sing praise to them   
Whose labor make us better men   
  
This our school, our alma mater   
For us and our children caters   
Molds our minds, our life, our culture   
While it brings us joy and laughter   
Praise to thee in harmony   
Let us sing eternally   
  
As we join our hands in token   
May our friendship ne'er be broken   
As we journey day by day   
Through the years to come we'll say   
Ever loyal, ever true   
Faithfully dear school to you   
  
The lights go down again and a few moments later come up again.   
  
Together the all started to sing:   
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed   
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back   
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday   
She hides the bruises with linen and lace   
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask   
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask   
Bearing the burden of a secret storm   
Sometimes she wishes she was never born   
  
Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone   
In a world that she can't rise above   
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved   
Concrete angel   
  
Eva and Ryan stepped foward and sang:   
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night   
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights   
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate   
When morning comes it'll be too late   
  
Together the all sang:   
Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone   
In a world that she can't rise above   
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved   
Concrete angel   
  
Jessica stepped forward and sang:   
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night   
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights   
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate   
When morning comes it'll be too late   
  
Allie stepped forward and sang:   
  
Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone   
In a world that she can't rise above   
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved   
Concrete angel   
  
A statue stands in a shaded place   
An angel girl with an upturned face   
A name is written on a polished rock   
A broken heart that the world forgot   
  
Eva, Ryan, Jessica and Allie sang together:   
  
Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone   
In a world that she can't rise above   
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved   
Concrete angel   
  
"Yahooo!!" Emma and I yelled clapping our hands and standing up from our seats.   
  
"That's my babies!" I yelled clapping harder. The people behind us made a sound telling us to be quiet I turned around and gave them an evil glare making them shut up. Sitting back down as the Sunlake woman jazz choir came up.   
  
"Why weren't you up there again?" I asked.   
  
"There is no directing aloud," she whispered.   
  
I watched as Allie and Jessica were talking to two others guys, "She has to grow up sometime." she whispered.   
  
"No they don't."   
----------------------------------------  
They won first place in the solo's category and second in the group. Sunlake came out in the top and everyone cheered and celebrated. The days past and soon Halloween had come, we had all the costumes ready and we were planning on hitting every house. Then the news came Emma, Ryan and Jessica had to leave. Emma brother in-law died and she needed to take care of her sister and niece. The day was full of tears, good- byes and huggs.   
----------------------------------------  
"So you going to write me?" Jessica asked Allie.   
  
"Everyday," she answered. They looked at each other and hugged, not letting go.   
  
"You have my address?" Emma asked me   
  
"Yes," I replied holding up a piece of paper.   
  
"Right," she played with her shirt. Ryan holding her leg Eva facing him and holding his hand.   
  
"See ya," Eva whispered.   
  
"Bye," Ryan reached over and hugged Eva.   
  
"Be careful," I whispered in her ear and she hugged me. "You better go Ryan and Jessica will never leave if you don't force them."   
  
"Right."   
  
Bending down I whispered bye to Ryan and then held Eva hands. Standing up "Go," I whispered to Emma. She stepped back and stood behind Jessica tapping her on the shoulder. Jessica walked over to me and hugged me whispering good bye in my ear. Standing back she walked over to her mom and together they walked to the car. Walking over to stand beside Allie who wrapped her arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around shoulders. We waved bye to our friends as there car got smaller and smaller.   
----------------------------------------  
Allie was hit hard with Jessica leaving, I don't think she ever really thought about leaving Lindsey back in Roswell until that day. Then it hit her hard, but after we talked and maxed out my credit card. She was doing better and our lives got back to normal and we soon got a letter from Jessica, Ryan and Emma saying that they were moving again and would write as soon as there settled. 


	13. Close Encounters

  
  


~Thank-you to anyone that has left feedback. Check out my other fic Everyone Has A Secret~ 

  
  


Chapter 13- Close Encounter

  
  


"ALLIE, EVA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! NOW!" I yelled up the stairs. Running back into the kitchen and opening the fridge, grabbing the already made sandwiches. I opened the cupboards doors and grabbed the cookies of the middle shelf. Going to the round kitchen table and leaning over and grabbing four bananas's from the basket. I put three on the counter and turned back around to the table, slowly peeling the banana and putting it into Hope's outstretched hand. Again I turned back around I finished packing up the three lunches and once I heard the pounding on the stairs, grabbing the three lunches in one hand and picked up Hope around the waist resting her on my hip. Walking into the hallway and handed Allie and Eva the lunches while they were seated on the stairs lacing their shoes. 

  
  


Going to the hooks where the coats where hanging, "Let's go! Five Four Three" The two jumped off the stairs and scooped up their backpacks and lunches. Running to the door snatching their coats from the hangers on the way out. Taking my purse and keys off the table beside the door and picking up Hope's bag from the floor. Going out the door I balanced Hope on my hip, the coat, my purse and Hope's bag in my hand and the other on locking the door. After a couple tries I finally succeeded and then made my way down the steps and to the car. Allie was already seated in the back the door open and her arms already out for me to hand her Hope. Once the two where seated in there seats I put the bags on the floor and opened the front door. I let myself into the car and started it, Eva listening to her tapes on her portable tape player; was seated beside me in the passenger seat. 

  
  


We were driving for awhile when we reached the High School, Allie leaned in between the front seats and gave a kiss to Eva on the cheeks, then turned to me and did the same. Grabbing her bag she jumped out of the car and run up the stair of the school waving one more time before she disappeared behind the doors. We drove another block until we came to a stop again this time in a smaller building, I opened the door and jumped out rounding to the other side and opening the passengers side door. Reaching inside I undid the seatbelt and held out my hand as Eva took it and jumped down. Eva opened the back door and undid Hope's seatbelt with some difficulty lifted her up and put her on the ground, taking her little sister's hand. I reached over and picked up the two back packs, straightening up I closed the door and Eva took my hand. Together we walked into the daycare, once we walked in the door's Sarah stopped us, "Hey, Liz."

  
  


"Sarah, hi. How are you?"

  
  


"Fine and you?"

  
  


"Great," I answered as Eva tugged on my hand.

  
  


"Another mad dash today."

  
  


"Isn't it always?"

  
  


"Mommmyyyyyyyy......" Eva begged, pulling on my hand again.

  
  


"I don't know how you do it. I have enough problems with a baby, but you also have a teen and toddler," she said laughing. Once she calmed down she reached over and took Eva's hand, "I'll take them and let you get to work." 

  
  


"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes, bending down and hugging and kissing Eva and then doing the same to Hope. I came back up and handed Sarah their bags, "Have fun."  


"You too." she said as I walked out of the daycare and back to the car. Once I was inside I started the car and then drove another five minutes until I reached a one-story building. Driving around the very small parking lot for a moment I finally saw a parking space "Yes!" I cried in triumph as I pulled into the space. Turning off the car, I reached behind me and pulled back my purse and camera bag. Getting out of the car and closing the door I started to walk into the building. 

  
  


I walked into the lobby, "Hello Eliza!" The red headed girl behind the desk yelled to me.

  
  


"Hello, Anya," I waved at her as I continued to walk down the hallway to my right. Walking down past the three office doors and then into a big room where many desks where set up, the people sitting behind them waved or mumbled a hello as I walked past them. Gliding into a large room with a glass panel pulled across to separate the bigger one to this one. 

  
  


"Hello, Emma. How are you today?"

  
  


"Fine," the blonde haired girl said behind the desk as he flipped through a stack of pictures. She tossed them on her desk and I put my bags down on the chair in front of the desk. Turning to the desk I looked down and saw they where my pictures that I took a couple days ago laying there. 

"These are good Liz! There wonderful!! I want to put them in the Halloween shipment." 

  
  


"Wow!" I said surprisingly. "Sure! But......"

  
  


"No name, no address, you don't exist." she finished for me chuckling. 

  
  


"Ya," I replied rolling my eyes at her. "So, not that I'm complaining but why did you call me in today?"

  
  


"Well, I just wanted to give you an update. There is a fair kind of thing about two towns over that happens every year. There will be lot's of kids of all ages to take wonderful pictures of to take care of some pictures with the faces showing. But, I was thinking you could take your kids to get your normal style since there are popular." She explained.

  
  


"Sounds good. When is it?"

  
  


She looked down at the sheet in front of her, "Two days from now on Saturday over at Crest Hill....." 

  
  


The door opened interrupted us, a teenage girl no older then someone that just got out of high school popped her head in the room. "Emma you will be late for your meeting if you do not leave soon."

  
  


Anya jumped up and looked towards me, "Oh I am sorry Eliza I must have forgotten."

  
  


"That's okay Anya," I said brushing off her apology. 

  
  


"There," she replied holding out the flyer she was reading from before. Taking it form her and collecting my bags from behind me. 

  
  


"Goodbye, I will call you on Monday," I told her leaving the office. 

  
  


"Bye," she yelled and I left my hand over my shoulder waving. I exited the building the same way i entered walking past the desks in the big room, down the hallway past the three offices and finally waving goodbye to the girl at the front desk. 

  
  


Saturday

Crest Hill

  
  


The drive over to Crest Hill was long even though the trip would usually only be an hour at the most. But, the trip was filled with tons of stops and breaks, taking the toll on the whole car. We did finally get there and as the car came to a stop we all jumped out of the car, stretching our arms out high. 

  
  


"But, Liz I don't want to bring a jacket," Allie complained.

  
  


"Please Allie we are staying late and I don't want to have to come back to the car. Just put it in the bag with the others, " I asked. 

  
  


"Okay Okay!" she chanted raising her hands in the air. Once we were all ready and had everything we needed, Eva was reaching her hands up to the handles of the stroller that Hope was seated in. Since it's not the funest to carry Hope late into the night when she would refuse to walk. 

  
  


We spent the rest of the day playing the games and I got some wonderful pictures of both the kids and some other children we passed.

  
  


"That was not straight," I managed to spit out while laughing. Eva had her head pressed against my leg as Allie tried to apologize to the man she hit with the ball. Hope and Eva giggling as they tried to look sorry as the man looked around Allie's shoulder at us. Once she finished apologizing she walked back over to us, she stood in front of us and Allie and I looked at each other and we started laughing again. As soon as we all calmed down we started to make our way to the rides that lined the beach.

  
  


"Okay which one?" I asked them.

  
  


"Roller Coaster!" Eva and Allie yelled together. 

  
  


I laughed at them, and nodded yes. They both grabbed my hands and pulled me to the nearest Roller Coaster. Allie pushed the stroller in front of her as we made our way to the huge roller coaster they set up near the coast line. 

  
  


"Okay, here," I handed Allie and Eva a ticket and then grabbed each hand and ran to the line. Hope and I watched at the bottom as they finally got to the beginning of the line and handed their tickets to the operator. Together they got on the ride and held on as the ride started, I got my camera out and started to take some pictures.

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Allie and Eva holding hands while they got on the ride

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


The two screaming as they went over a loop.

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva hiding her head in Allie's shoulder

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Both holding each other close

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


The riding coming to an end as they laughed

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Stumbling as they got off at the same time laughing.

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Allie giving Eva a pigging back.

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva and Hope poising in a cut-out of two aliens

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva pouting as she ran out of tickets

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Allie and Eva sitting across from each other making faces

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva spinning Hope around on the beach

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva, Allie and Hope playing in the water the bottom of Hope and Eva dresses were wet.

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Hope and Eva making a sand castle

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Allie and I laying on the beach

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Hope playing with my hair as we lay on the beach

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva laying in between my leg

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva laying in between my legs and Hope standing up beside us.

  
  


*Snap*

  
  


Eva, Hope and Allie standing on the hill watching the sun set

  
  


I lowered the camera and watched the expression on the their faces as they watched the sun set. Allie looked over at me and smiled she bent down and whispered into Eva's ear, Eva looked over at me and ran towards me and jumped into my arms. Allie with Hope in her arms walked over to us. The sun could no more be seen and the moon came out, "Can we go and ride one more ride," Eva asked.

  
  


"Sure, but I thought you wanted to stay and watch the fire crackers?" I teased.

  
  


"Fire crackers!" Eva cried jumping up and down in my arms. Putting her on the ground, she stood in front of us still jumping, suddenly going quiet she reached out and touched us and starting running yelling behind her, "Your it!!" Looking at each other we started to run, Hope giggling and holding on to Allie's dress as she ran. We ran up the hill and back into the main part of the fair.

  
  


"I win I win!" Eva cried jumping up and down. "Oh, can we go on that one!" she asks pointing to one of the roller coasters next to the one we first went on when we came.

  
  


"Sure go on!" Allie and Eva giggling and just like before they grabbed each others hand and raced to the end of the line. Five minutes past and Allie and Eva were just getting on the ride. Hope giggling in my arms and looking down I saw she was playing with the straps of my dress. I pulled a sucker from my pocket and pulled off the wrapper and handed it to her. She took the sucker and help it in her little fist putting it in her mouth. "Mommy mommy did you see that!" Eva yelled running to me and wrapping her arms around my legs, looking up at me. Allie came to a stop in front of us laughing, all of the sudden the dark night sky turned into blues and pinks. Looking up the firecrackers filled the sky, blues, purples, greens, yellows, reds.

  
  


"Would you like a picture taken!" a man asked as he approached us.

  
  


"No thank-you we have tons of pictures!" I replied.

  
  


"Mommy please!" Eva pleaded.

  
  


"Come on please!"

  
  


"Okay why not!" I said to the man. We got together and a flash covered us..

  
  


"There you go!" The man said holding out the picture to us. 

  
  


I handed it to Allie as I reached into my pocket and got out some money and handed it to him. "Thank-you!"

  
  


Another firecracker exploded above us and we all looked upwards, a noise caught my attention and I looked to my right. I gasped and my eyes widened as I saw Maria and someone that I could only guess was someone from Roswell stare at the four of us. I dropped my the bag I was holding in my hand and whispered, "Allie."

  
  


"Ya," she said looking back at me and smiling. I grabbed her hand, and picking up the bag form the ground, I was already holding Eva and took off in a fast walk dragging them behind. I pushing people out of my way in the process.

  
  


Maria's POV

  
  


"Michael look," I cried looking over to where Liz was standing with the kids.

  
  


"Shit," he cried as Liz grabbed Allie and Eva's hand and took off on a dead run. We raced after them, as they disappeared from site, I looked down and saw that Liz forget something when she dropped her bag. Bending down I picked up a photo, Michael came up behind me and looked down at the picture. Smiling up at us was Liz in a purple sun dress her sunglass resting on top of her head beside her Allie wore the same dress but in blue with matching sun glasses. Eva had her arms around Allie's leg her yellow sun dress blowing in the wind the matching yellow ribbon placed in her hair. Liz held Hope in her arms Hope's fist clutching the strap of Liz's dress Hope wearing a pink sun dress. They all wore the same style and they all looked happy.

  
  


Maria looked over at the spot were just a couple moments ago she saw her best friend disappear through. 

  
  


~Remember to leave feedback if you want more~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Ashes to Ashes! Dust to Dust!

Hey Everyone:

I want to thank everyone that has given feedback for this fic and I hope you will continue!!

I just wanted to tell you all Destinee (Sherry) has made me a wonderful banner:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14- Ashes to Ashes! Dust to Dust!

This day has been like the others this last week, I have been working at home down in the kitchen until late into the night. There was pictures spread out before me and a bottle of wine half empty on the counter, an empty glass resting in my hand. I sat there for 15 minutes finally realizing the glass was empty, and getting up to fill it. Going back to the table the door burst open, and sobbing filled the room. I saw Allie's blurred image run by. "ALEXIA!" I yelled dropping my wine glass and running up the stairs. 

When darkness falls upon your heart and soul

I'll be the light that shines for you

When you forget how beautiful you are

I'll be there to remind you.

When you can't find your way,

I'll find my way to you.

When troubles come around,

I will come to you.

  
  


I'll be your shoulder

When you need someone to lean on.

Be your shelter.

When you need someone to see you through.

I'll be there to carry you.

I'll be there.

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.

The one that will hold on to you.

When you feel that rain falling down.

When there's nobody else around.

I'll be.

Running down the hall, I opened the door and stopped. Allie was laying on her stomach her arms crossed above her head and her head resting on them. Her shoulder shook slightly and I walked over and layed beside her. She turned her body towards me and I saw her make-up running down her cheeks and her cheeks and eyes slightly red.   


And when you're there with no one there to hold.

I'll be the arms that reach for you.

And when you feel your faith is running low.

I'll be there to believe in you.

When all you find are lies

I'll be the truth you need

When you need someone to run to

You can run to me   


I wrapped my arm around her and put the other around her waist. Her tears turned into sobs and I pushed her body towards mine. We stayed wrapped in each others arms for hours; her sobs had ended hours ago, her head was laying on my chest.  


I'll be your shoulder

When you need someone to lean on.

Be your shelter

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you.

I'll be there.

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.

The one that will hold on to you.

When you feel that rain falling down.

When there's nobody else around.

I'll be.  
  


I'll be the sun

When your heart's filled with rain.

I'll be the one

To chase the rain away.

  
  
  
  


"Cheeks what happened?" I whispered in her ear.   


She didn't answer, but buried her head into my chest. In a muffled voice she answered, "I missed everyone in Roswell. So I used my powers to look in on them and I- I saw...." her body racked with tears again.  


"Shhh..." I whispered in her ear. "You don't have to tell me," I said stroking her hair. Her hand griped mine and I knew she was forming a connection, the images invaded my mind my instincts yelled for me to rested. Relaxing I let her in and that's when I saw it.   


I'll be your shoulder

When you need someone to lean on.

Be your shelter

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you.

I'll be there.

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.

The one that will hold on to you.

When you feel that rain falling down.

When there's nobody else around.

I'll be.

I'll be.  
  


*Flash*

Max and Maria kissing the night we left

*Flash*

Valenti telling everyone we left, Lindesy, Annd., Maria, Max and Michael started to laughing.

*Flash*

Everyone clearing out Allie, Hope, Eva and Liz's room.

*Flash

Maria and Max kissing, Maria shirt and pants were off and Max was pant less.

*Flash*

Anna and Lindsey have a girl's night.

*Flash*

Everyone except Michael at the beach

*Flash*

Everyone in the Crashdown laughing 

*Flash*

Practising there powers out in the desert.

*Flash*

Maria and Alex laughing and spinning around in the middle of the Crashdown.

*Flash*

Everyone in the Crashdown slow dancing to a song

*Flash*

Maria, Max, Anna and Lindsey declaring they think we were better of leaving. 

*End Flash*

A fresh new batch of tears wet my shirt, "Oh checks....." I whispered. I wrapping my arms around her body tighter and minutes past by. Slowly her tears disappeared and between all the crying and her powers she used earlier her body fell into deep sleep. Not until the sun came down did I un-tangle our bodies and make my way downstairs. I went into the kitchen and bent down waving my hand over the broken wine glass making it almost brand new. Putting it on the counter I walked over to the table and looked down at the photo's that were spread out, all of them were taken at the carnival. Looking at one in particular a sketch of Maria and Michael the one I drew right after Hope, Allie and Eva went to bed the night we came back. Walking over to the sink I held the picture out with one hand and snatched the lighter on the counter with the other. I touched the flames to the edge of the sketch and watched as the flames engulfed it. Dropping it into the sink in less then a second, ashes rested in it's place. Turning on the sink I watched as the water washed the grey and black leaving the pearl white of the porcelain sink.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Dreaming of What Once Was!

  
  


bChapter 15- Dreaming of What Once Was!/b  
  
  
  
  
  


I pulled the car in front of the gallery just as I have done for the past couple of months. Getting out of the car and walking in the building and to the desk where Sarah sat, she waved me inside and continued to talk on the phone. I long ago figured out that the so called business calls where actually to her boyfriend.   
  


I started to walk towards the office part of the gallery, when I heard Sarah calling my name. Turningaround she snapped her fingers and pointed to the opposite hallway. Raising my eyebrow at her she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her conversation. Walking down the hallway I started to hear the voices a little clearer, they were still muffled but I could defiantly hear Anya talking to someone.   
  


Turning the corner my heart jumped and my breath got caught in my throat, as I saw the man that she was standing in front of I turned around and ran in the direction I came, I ignored Sarah yelling my name. Pushing the glass door hearing it clang as I crashed against the wall and walking over to my parked car, getting inside. Jamming my keys into the ignition and slamming my foot on the gas, squealing out of the parking lot.  
  


Driving way past the speed limit down the street past the couples walking, the teenagers skipping school and a class filled of grade four's walking to a school trip. Driving so fast that they were only flashes of light, turning the corner of the street and screeching the car to a halt. Resting my over heated face on my hands across the steering wheel. After a couple moments I heard the passenger door open and someone side beside me.  
  


"What's wrong your panic almost knocked me off my feet?" Allie asked.  
  


Turning towards her I sat back up and rubbed my face, "They've found us."   
  


Allie's faced whipped towards me and her eyes grew, "W...what!"  
  


I took her hand in mine and turned in my seat to look at her straight in the eyes, "At the Gallery today I was meeting Sarah and she was already in a meeting. When I found her she.... well she was," I rubbed my forehead.  
  


"Liz, what!!"  
  


I turned in my seat and calmly explained to her what I saw.   
  


She started laughing when I finished and I glared at her, once she saw the seriousness in my eyes she gasped. "Your serious aren't you?" she asked looking over at me. "Oh god.." she cried jumping out of the car. Jumping out after her, I walked to the front of the car and watched as she paced in front of me.  
  


"Allie!"  
  


"There gonna find us," she mumbled pacing faster.  
  


"Cheeks!"  
  


"There gonna make us come back," she cried, tears running down her cheeks.  
  


"Alexia!" I yelled grabbing her head between my hands and forcing our eyes to meet. "I am the best transgenic that Manticore has. I did everything, took every precaution that I could think of to make us safe. If by a small chance that they found us I will make sure we will stay safe."  
  


"But, y..you said that..t was.....," she said while wiping her tears off her cheeks.  
  


"It was probably just stress and the last couple of weeks getting to me. I was probably just hallucinating," I whispered to her and wiped the rest of her tears of her face.  
  


"Come on, let's go home."  
  


"Kay," she replied nodding. Together we got back in the car and drove around for awhile and when it was time we picked Eva and Hope up at Daycare.   
  


The day turned into night and the kids have long been asleep. Looking through some of the pictures that I brought of Alex and I. Leaving the pictures of Maria and everyone else in Roswell because if well, I couldn't stand looking at them. My eyes started to close and before I knew it I was dreaming of what once was.   
  


i"Alex, stop!" I cried as he chased me around my parents empty apartment. I watched myself jump over the couch and run down the stairs, Alex hot on my heels. Turning the corner I ran into the kitchen grabbing the hose that was attached to the sink and pointing it straight toward him. "Try something, I dare you."  
  


Alex's head wiped around looking both ways before his eyes lied on a bowl of icing, that I had previously made for the cake in the oven. "You wouldn't dare," Alex challenged, while picking up the icing bowl.  
  


"Try me," I yelled as the water came out and landed all over his face and shirt. Turning off the water and looking at him I started cracking up. Holding my stomach and holding myself up by resting my hand on the table.   
  


Suddenly a cold substance landed over the side of my face, and ran down to my shirt. I stopped laughing and glared at him, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed another spoon full of icing. I picked up the flour that was laying on it's side on the counter.   
  


Holding my hand back aiming it at him, the moment before he let the spoonful go I threw the flour at him making his face go white. Chuckling at him and before I knew what happened the kitchen was covered in white flour and red, green, pink and purple icing. Alex and I where covered from head to toe not just from the original fight but from rolling around on the flour laughing as we were doing when the scene went black and then changed.  
  


"Look at them so god damn cocky," Alex said his head in his hands, in the booth at the Crashdown.  
  


I watched myself lift my head back up from where it rested on the back of the booth, "Cocky bastards.." I said looking over at the others walking into the Crashdown.   
  


"So what can I get you?" Amy the waitress asked as she came up to the booth chewing her gum loudly.   
  


"Rum and coke."  
  


All she did was stare at us over her glasses.  
  


"Sex on the beach," I added.  
  


"Tequila Sunrise." Alex said laughing  
  


"Coolers."  
  


"Martinni."   
  


"Vodka," he replied looking over his menu.  
  


I leaned closer to her and whispered "B-52's."   
  


She spun around and walked back to the counter. Spinning back around in my seat, "I give her one hour."

Just as it did before the scene turned black and then changed, this time to a hotel room. I knew the moment it happened, probably the second; It was the day I found out Alex had died, I had planted a device that let me listen in any conversation at the Crashdown. But, the problem was it would only last for two weeks after I leave and tonight would have been the last night I could hear my friends voices, there laughter and mostly there endless teasing. But, instead I heard crying, sobbing and comforting words; but the words that were still in the air that circulated around the hotel cut me in every way possible. "There's been an ancient, Alex's dead." I curled up beside Eva and cried silently.   
  


Suddenly the picture exploded and in it's place showed a girl tears running down her face running as fast as her legs could carry her. Rain poured and soaking her clothes. Falling over something she crashed to the ground, her head smacking across a rock she curled into a fetal position and sobbed until there was no tears left. Slowly she got up and carried her tired body back the way she came and as her body got smaller and smaller until there was nothing left the picture changed.   
  


The night was un-sually cold for Roswell and the stars cast a glow over the two teens that slowly rocked each other on the swings. There hands clasped together so tightly that they had been white for a long time now. There tears that have continued to flow even though there fingertips had wiped them away furiously time after time. They pumped there legs harder and there hands could no longer stay together, higher and higher they went until there legs started to burn.   
  


"Let's go!"  
  


"Where do you want to go?"  
  


"To the stars, take me to the stars."/i  
  


I shot up in bed and grabbed my chest clutting my eyes shut, suddenly they opened wide, "Oh god!"  
  


"I told you I would never leave you," the dark figure said stepping in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


So, who do you think it is?  
  


Max trying to re-claim his so called love.  
  


Maria trying to set this straight with her 'best friend'  
  


The dead Alex  
  


The murdering Tess  
  


Michael trying to keep the secret in the 'family'  
  


Tell me what you think and remember it could be anyone, maybe someone I didn't mention!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. The Ghost Revealed

  
  


Thank-you to everyone that has replied to this fic! 

  
  


I was kinda nervous about posting this chapter because this chapter is going to take this story on a new turn. I'm not sure how the people that are reading it is going to react, but i hope you all like the new change!

  
  


Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16- The Ghost Revealed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex!" I whispered the words echoing off the walls of the dark living room.

  
  


"Hello, Liz! I think we need to talk?" he said, walking towards me and out of the shadows. As the question left his mouth, the shock wore off of me and I jumped off of the couch where I've previously been sleeping. 

  
  


"We need to talk! Ya I bet! How about that your fucking dead!" I yelled.

  
  


"Shhh...... your gonna wake Allie," he whispered.

  
  


"Ya, her coming down and see her sister talking to a dead guy," I whispered. Alex stepped towards me until he was standing in front of me. He cupped my face with his hands and forced my face towards his. I knew I could have kicked his ass out of the house a long time ago, but i couldn't help but wonder if it was actually him and he was alive.

  
  


"I will explain everything from start to finish. But, you need to listen and calm down," he said to me. Waiting until I nodded and let me go, I flopped down on the couch and he followed. 

  
  


"That wasn't me in the car," he said as I looked over at him and I tucked my left leg under my body. 

  
  


"Who was it?" I asked.

  
  


"A skin, he hid in the back when I stopped for gas and he tried to kill me. We fought and I ended up rolling out of the car," he explained.

  
  


"So, Alex....... you aren't dead."

  
  


"No, I'm not dead," he said smiling.

  
  


"Okay, so you aren't dead..... So where th hell have you been all this time?" 

  
  


"I've been with Max's people. They have set up a base on Earth temporarily, they found me one night on the side of the road unconscious. Since then I have been helping them with computers, they have been showing me high tech computers and I upgraded some of the parts that needed to be. Plus, I've told them about Max and the other's to help them get to know them a little better."

  
  


"Why didn't you go back to Isabel and everyone else?"

  
  


"Because before we could, Kivar had already put a spy in Roswell and was already close to them. I would have put there lives in danger if i went in and if i could help it just by staying away I would." 

  
  


"So, you just left them with a spy?" I asked confused.

  
  


"No, we warned someone that could help," he explained.

  
  


Before I could ask who, I remembered words those two mysterious people said to me.

  
  


[I]"The royal four are in danger, there is someone on the inside that has captured all of their hearts. You are the only one that can help them." [/i]

  
  


"Me."

  
  
  
  


"Yes, Max's and Isabel's parent's came to you," he explained.

  
  


My eyes widened, "That was their parents!"

  
  


"In the flesh."

  
  


"I have another question."

  
  


"Go ahead."

  
  


I leaned toward him and asked, "How the hell did you find us?"

  
  


"One of the Max's people had the day off and went in town to a gallery and found one of your pictures," he explained.

  
  


"That's bullshit, there is no possible way one of those pictures ever getting tracked back to me. So, I'll ask you again how did you find me," I yelled pointing my finger at him.

  
  


He looked at me and I could tell that he was thinking and then he looked me straight in the eye, "When Allie used her powers a couple weeks ago, the pattern of energy was recorded and showed up on one of our scans. We were able to zero in on you in this town and then I looked for in the........"

  
  


"At the gallery, " I interrupted.

  
  


"And found your address," he finished. "Liz, we weren't the only ones to find the energy, Kivar's group did too."

  
  


My face felt red and I could hear my blood pounding in my ears, "How long?" I asked in a whisper.

  
  


"An hour maybe two, five-ten minutes your guess is as good as mine," he said shrugging 

  
  


"I better go get the kids," I said while I slowly got up, my mind still trying to process the news.

  
  


"Kids?" he asked confused.

  
  


I spun around and stared at him, it sounds like he didn't know about the girls. "Yes my two daughters."

  
  


"Liz, you don't have one daughter let alone two," he said his voice filled with confusion.

  
  


"I do, Eva and Hope I was pregnant with both I remember," I said to him. "There sleeping upstairs" I was interrupted by the sound of screeching on my driveway and footsteps on the way up the door. I took off running out of the living room and up the stairs, running straight to Eva's room. I yanked the door open and gasped, the walls were now white instead of the sky blue that we painted it when we moved in. The small bed that used to be in the middle of the room had a king size bed now resting in it's place. All the pictures were gone from the dresser and had a bed side table.

  
  


Running out the room and to the next room and just as Eva's room, Hope's crib was no longer in the room and the walls were no longer yellow. The change table and dresser were gone, the chest that use to be filled with her old clothes, memorabilia and pictures were no longer there. My heart wouldn't stop racing and all the sudden Alex's arm's wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Before I knew what was happening I was over Alex's should and down the stairs, pounding on his back and swearing at him. I knew something was wrong the strength I was using he should have been on the ground by now in extreme pain. He placed me in my SUV and ran around the other side speeding out of the drive way. 

  
  


"Where the hell are they and who the hell are you?" I yelled.

  
  


"Allie's in the back," he said calmly. Spinning around and just as Alex said Allie was laying across the back seat , I reached over to her and moved the hair from her face, watching as she stirred from her dreams and then calmed again.

  
  


My eyes got heavy and my body started to feel like a ton, my mind started to wonder as I felt a prick in my neck. My eyes closed and everything went black. 

  
  
  
  


I opened my eyes slowly wincing as the light hit them. My body ached and I slowly got up, I looked down to see Allie laying beside me. Looking around the room, I saw we were in a small room hardly big enough for more than the bed and a dresser. I felt Allie stir beside me and looking down saw her eyes open, stroking her hair as she finally opened her eyes fully.

  
  


"Liz, where are we?" she asked looking around, her voice still filled with sleep.

  
  


I slowly explained to her last nights events stopping at the point of Eva and Hope. 

  
  


"Allie you remember Eva and Hope, right?" I asked her not stopping stroking her hair.

  
  


She looked at me puzzled and then nodded, "Yes."

  
  


"When I heard them coming I ran upstairs to their rooms. The rooms weren't their's..... i mean they were their's but their stuff was gone their dressers, beds and photo's everything. The room's look like guestrooms or something..... Allie there was no sign of the girls." After I finished we sat there in silence as the knowledge washed over us. Footsteps echoing from the outside hallway and stopped outside the door after a few moments I saw the door handle jiggle and then open. Two men were in the doorway, a blonde man stood beside Alex, "Welcome to Saraha,' the stranger said to us.

  
  


"Who the hell are you?" I demanded sliding up on the bed so I was sitting in front of Allie. 

  
  


"Well, you've already heard of me before......... my name's Kivar," he said leaning against the doorframe smiling.

  
  


My eyes widened at the name and I felt Allie squeeze my hand to the point of painful. I turned to Alex who just like the stranger had a smile on his face which made my body tremble. For a couple of moments I studied him carefully looking up and down, "You're not Alex."

  
  


His smile widened and then he swiped his hand over his face, his skin colour, nose, eyes and mouth turned into someone else's and his hair colour changed from Alex's brown hair to a red. "My name is Nicholas." he said to us. "You should know by now that you are special."

  
  


"You have a gift that could...." he pauses for a moment selecting his words carefully, "help us." 

  
  


I laughed and asked, "You think we will just do what you want on the snap of your finger. You are sadly mistaken."

  
  


"You see Ms. Parker we weren't giving you a choice. You either help us or we kill your dear sister," Kivar says, snapping his fingers soldiers filled the room. Two of them made there way to the side of the bed where Allie was sitting and grabbed her arms, pulling her off the bed. Scrambling off the bed towards them, two of the soldiers grabbed my arms from behind and pushed me down on the bed holding me there, "You see there isn't many choices for you, you either agree to help us or you don't and you will be leaving your children motherless and without an aunt. Now what do you choose?"

  
  


I looked over at Allie being forced between the two soldiers. Looking back at Kivar, I nodded and whispered, "Okay!"

  
  


His smile grew if that was possible and he snapped his finger once and the soldiers le me go, "Well, it will be wonderful working with you." Snapping his fingers again the soldiers that were holding Allie let her go. Grabbing her arm I pushed her down on the bed beside me wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I think you might need this," he said tossing a round silver disk no larger then the size of a silver dollar on the end of the bed. "Just put it in there," he replied pointing to the wall the dresser was on.

  
  


The soldiers, Nicholas and Kivar started to leave the room, once everyone had gone Kivar stood in the doorway by himself, "Just call it a gift and a promise of what will come." Waving his hand, the room disappeared and in it's place a new one appeared. The room was huge and even the bed was different, slowly I got off the bed and walked around the room, the first thing I noticed was the room was no longer empty there was an extra dresser and a large vanity, one that someone would have seen on all those movies of the olden days. The second thing that caught my eyes was a set of french doors walking toward them I opened them and the site that caught my eyes was breath taking. Walking out and looking down I saw water laying below but instead of blue the water was a deep purple colour. "I can't believe he actually brought us to another planet," Allie said walking beside me and leaning her elbows on the railing and laying her chin on her hands. 

  
  


I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Do you know what planet we are from?" I asked her.

  
  


"No but I heard about it; it's Kivar's planet there's hardly any other people on it, just a couple of villages and the people working in the palace which I guess we are in..........Do you think he has the girls?" she asked standing up and leaning into my side and leaning her head on my shoulder.

  
  


"I don't know cheeks...... I don't know," I whispered kissing the top fo her head. Moments past and then minutes and soon I felt Allie's body lean more into mine and felt her yawn against my shoulder. I guess the drugs that they gave up weren't out of her system yet, I would probably be tired if I wasn't a transgenic. Looking once more at the purple waves crashing against the shore I turned around and led Allie over to the king size bed. Laying her down on the white sheet and covering her with the white blanket on the end of the bed. 

  
  


Standing up I heard something fall to the floor looking down I saw the silver disk that Kivar that thrown on the bed earlier laying there. Reaching down I picked it up rolling it around in my fingers looking at it closely, walking over to the wall where Kivar had pointed to earlier and pushed the button and a slot opened and slowly put the disk in. The room got dark and in front of me a hologram stood. 

  
  


[i]everyone was there, they were all sitting on benches and some on the floor. A strange man stood behind an empty chair. 

  
  


Lindsey was sitting on the floor in between Max's leg's, "Liz, Alexa, Eva and Hope are all dead."

  
  


"Yes, I found their bodies myself. But, once we did the test it was negative they were skins," the stranger told them.

  
  


"So, they were kidnapped?" Maria asked.

  
  


"Yes, that's what the information so far has told us. Sir, we could find out where they are?" the stranger said to Max. I could see the questions running through his mind.

  
  


"No!"

"But sir...... it could take us no more than an hour?"

  
  


"NO! They left us behind there is no longer our problem. Come on let's get lunch," he replied standing up and taking Maria's hand and.......... 

  
  


[/i]The hologram froze and flickered and a new one started to appear. When it cleared up I could see that it was Alex. 

"Hey Liz," he said smiling.

  
  


"Alex!" 

  
  


"Yup the one and only, I'm not a hologram I just used it as a signal like a piggy back. It's like talking on a video phone on the computer," he explained. Watching me and looking at me closely he assured me, "It's really me, I'm no skin or shape shifter or one of Kivar's men." 

  
  


"I don't believe you," I whispered, not to wake Allie.

  
  


"When we were kids we would go out with Maria and after we would drop her off instead of going straight home we would go to the park and swing on the swings," he stopped and then continued once he saw I still didn't believe him. "You were afraid of water, until you were ten I convince you to come in the water as long as you were holding my hand and I said if by any chance something happened I would let you cut my hair.........Liz I know one of your abilities is knowing when someone lies. So, am I lying?" he said.

  
  


I stared at him for a good couple of minutes, "No, you're not lying.........So, where have you been? Was Nicholas telling the truth?" I asked. 

  
  


He smiled at me and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. I had to admit it he looks like he's worked out. He is defiantly different even the clothes. "Kinda! Max's people did find me that night but I didn't stay with them . I left and travelled from city to city and continue to stay in contact with them. Plus, i did help them with everything Nicolas said and mor. But around the time you were captured I have been staying with them....."

  
  


"Wait," I said interrupting him. "What do you mean when you said the time I was captured?" 

  
  


He looked at me strangely, "Liz you've been with Kivar a week."

  
  


"A week! Oh god!" I cried pacing. "What about Eva and Hope! My babies!"

  
  


"Liz calm down, " he said and I looked over at him. "I have them."

  
  


I stopped in my track and stared up at him, "What!"

  
  


"They were hiding in your room , when we came in and saw them. I brought them here to the base."

  
  


"Are they safe?" I asked still worrying.

  
  


"They're safe, happy and spending all their time with their Uncle Alex." he replied smiling, the secret smile he saved for only me. We spent a lot more time together than people thought and we got a lot closer. He probably knew me better then any one even though I never told him the truth and he knew I was hiding something from him he never pushed. Even when he would sneak in my room at night and holding me when I was crying after I had a nightmare. 

  
  


"Good; so when are you going to tell me what's on your mind," I said smiling.

  
  
  
  


He laughed "You always knew me best."

  
  


"Just tell me....... I believed you about you being you . Know you owe me....Just tell me," I said.

  
  


"The, I guess you could call him the leader..... wants me to ask you if you would get some information from inside the Kivar's palace," he said his head hanging.

  
  


I looked at him, " Even if I did say yes, it will take me a month or two."

  
  


"Just say no, please Liz! Say no and I will get you out of here as soon as I can," he said quickly at the same time begging. Silence met our ears as the two of us didn't know what to say and questions rolled through our minds.

  
  


"How important is this information?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

  
  


"Liz....."

  
  


"Just answer..... How important?" I asked again a little more harshly. 

  
  


He rubber his forehead and looked at me straight in the eyes. "It's just one out of the two steps that could defeat Kivar for good," he explained. "But, please I can't take a chance of losing you for good."

  
  


"Alex do you know who I am?" I asked.

  
  


"That you're a transgenic, yes."

  
  


"Then you should know that I can take care of myself. You said it yourself it will help, that's one more step for giving us a normal life, for Eva, Hope, Allie and you and me."

  
  


I could see him thinking and I knew everything was screaming to say no again. "Okay, but only a month, a month and half at the most. Promise me no more then that."

  
  


I smiled up at him and replied, "I promise, now we have to figure out what to do with Allie."

  
  


"I'm staying with you, " I heard from behind me. Turning around I saw Allie sitting up on the bed cross legged. "You're all I have Liz and I can't leave even if you could get me out. I'm not leaving you in here your everything to me," she told me standing up from the bed and walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

  
  


"So, it's decided," he mumbled; I could hear the worry and sadness in his voice.

  
  


"Right," we said together.

  
  


"Just remember as long as tomorrow you go to Kivar and tell him you are on his side, you will be fine. We have learned a lot about him and he will not hurt you, you two are what he needs to win this war. He will do anything to keep your faith and allegiance with him. The rings in the left drawer are the only thing keeping us connected just push the stone if anything happens or if you are in trouble," he said. " Goodbye, stay safe and come back to me."

  
  


"Keep my girls safe Alex, and I love you." We waved goodbye and he blew us a kiss and disappeared leaving us in the dark. Allie wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my side. I hugged her tighter and kissed her head, whispering, "It's just you and me now cheeks."

  
  



	17. Let the Fun Begin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 17- Let The Fun Begin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liz......Liz," Allie whispers, as she rounds the corner looking around the room. She saw a figure in the corner on the opposite side of the room. Turning around she took off in the opposite direction, running through the hallway dogging the servants and down the grand staircase. Listening she heard the footsteps pounding behind her and she ran out the glass doors into the gardens and beyond. Until she reached the edge of where the gardens ended and into the grass. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up by the waist, together they fell to the grass laughing until there was tears in their eyes.  
  
"Caught ya!" I giggled wiping the tears from my eyes, looking down at Allie who was laying on her back looking up.  
  
"Let's call it a tie!" she replied.  
  
Shaking my head and laughing at her comment, "I don't think so."  
  
Getting up, I saw her roll her eyes and comment, "Awww......come on Liz." She rolled on her stomach and jumped to the ground her dress flowing behind her in the wind. I held my hand out to her as she took it, together we started to walk back to the castle.  
  
'Things haven't been that tough around here, after we told Kivar we wanted nothing to do with the others again, he let us out of the room and starting trusting us around the palace. But, the one thing we learned quickly around here is not to push your luck, even though Kivar seemed to trust us we've come to the conclusion that no one else did in the place. But, with our shining personality and amazing wit we won everyone over.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked down the hallway and stopped as I saw Allie with her legs hanging in between the bars by the grand staircase. Walking over to her I sat down beside her, each of us staying quiet as we watched the people below us, everyone was scourging around some of the on there hands and knees washing the ground. "It's like watching a movie in the olden day," she whispered chuckling.  
  
I looked down at the people below and she was right it looked like the pictures; like the ones you would see at a museum. The servant where dressed in simple dresses and pants and worn shirts taken straight from the 1770 history books, some of the women and men where dressed in higher quality dresses. As Kivar had told us the better the dress the higher position they were in, on the staff. As for what Kivar gave us to wear the every day dresses were simple but elegant and as he said showed everyone who was boss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We spent a lot of our time sitting up there, it's common when one of the servants looked up to see the two of us up there. We can see everything from up there Kivar's office, the parlour, library, living room, dinning room, entrance to the balcony, door way to the garden and right below the front door and ballroom. As we walked in the garden's we saw most of the servants working on the garden, Kivar had told us there was going to be a party the first one on this planet for over 20 years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Allie was laying on the bed watching a movie, Kivar had brought a T.V and VCR in after Allie complained of being bored. I was sitting on the floor going through one of the many piles of dresses that Kivar had given us, passing them over to Allie who was using her power to change the colour.  
  
Suddenly the T.V. screen went black, "Liz, Allie..... it's Alex. I wish I could see your faces but unfortunately there isn't time. By now you know that Kivar is planning a party, what you do not know is that Max and the others will be there and that is the night that everything we have been working on for the last two months is going down. You two need to be ready, because that night will be your last on this planet. And I have to tell you, you will have to be thinking that Max and well as the others are your enemy, Kivar has told them a lot of lies that have twisted and warped their minds. Even though you must remember they are dangerous because of this they are also our friends and must not come to much harm. I will be there to watch your back and do not make any move until I tell you too, you must act as nothing is wrong. You will know what to do and when as it happens. Until I have you in my arms again, I love you two and stay safe."  
  
"Okay....."  
  
"Well, I don't remember that part from the last time we watched it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again both Ava and I were camped out on the upstairs our feet hanging in between the bars looking down. Everyone was busy getting ready for the party, everywhere you looked there where those little white twinkle lights. Even though the man who was planning this party had little good in his mind, they really did know how to makes this place beautiful. The lights were dim and specks of glitter could be seen on the walls, sealing and stair case.  
  
"Eliza.... Alexa!" Kivar yelled as he walked out from his office. He stood below us looking up, "You two better start getting ready, some of the guest have already arrived."  
  
"Okay," I replied getting up and holding my hand down to pull Allie up.  
  
"Your dresses are on you bed," he yelled to us as we started to walk away.  
  
"Kay," Allie yelled back.  
  
[i]"Shhh..." I whispered behind me and Allie's grabbed my hand as we rounded the corner. Together we crept down the hallway and in less then a couple second we were in front of Kivar's Office doors.  
  
"Can I ask you why someone will leave there evil plans in the office," Allie whispered.  
  
"He's a stupid alien....anyhow we looked everywhere else," I whispered back rolling my eyes. Taking the bobby pin out of my hair and putting it in the lock, looking up at Allie who had her hand over the key pad, twirling the bobby pin around until I heard a familiar click. "Bingo! You got it!" I asked as her hand stopped glowing.  
  
"We're in," she said nodding. Turning the handle of the door and it softly swung open, slowly I got up and together we walked in. Closing the door quietly behind us, "What now?" she asked.  
  
"Look through his desk........I'm gonna see what he last did on his computer," I whispered already making my way to his desk and sitting down in his chair. Allie was doing as I asked and rifling through his drawers. I looked at the screen in front of me and typed in a couple commands after a couple minutes of looking through files and seeing nothing. A noise in the hallway caught my attention, putting my hand over Allie's mouth, she turned to me in shock. I reached out my hearing and heard wind on the window sill near the door and reached farther until I heard footsteps. Snapping back I shoved the disk I got from my pocket into the computer and saved the files that looked interesting.  
  
The footsteps got closer, "Come on, come on," I whispered.  
  
"Liz," Allie pleaded her voice filled with fear. A click from the computer told me that it was finished, grabbing the disk and shutting the computer down, I grabbed Allie's hand and raced to the door, opening it up I looked out. Not seeing anything I crept out on the way clicking the lock on the back of the door. Racing into the hallway across from the door, racing down it until we came to the grand staircase. Running up it and down the main hallway until we reached our room, opening the door and making our way inside. Falling on the floor in relief as I heard the click of the door, looking over at Allie breathing a sigh of relief. Staring at each other and out of the blue we started laughing soon we were in a full laughing spree. [/i]  
  
We were sitting on the bed we were already in our dresses and I had already put make-up on our faces. Of course both Allie and I didn't need a lot of make-up so we only really had sparkles and a little white eye shadow. I was putting the last white babies breathe in Allie's hair, we had matching flowers, make-up and colour of our dress.  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered to me.  
  
I stopped what I was doing and wrapped my arms around her neck, her back leaned against my front, "I'll tell you a secret............ so am I." We sat there for a while not moving, until we heard a knock on the door telling us it was time to meet Kivar in the main hallway. "Do you have the disks," I whispered in her ears.  
  
Nodding she drew the bottom of her skirt to her thigh, showing me the disks attached there, the same place where mine where hidden. Getting up from the bed I turned to Allie and looked at her, her hair was pilled up on her head with babies breathe tucked in there. The dress she wore was pure white and layed loosely over the top of her body, the V-neck dipped a little far for my comfort and spilled out at the bottom. Mine was much fancier again it was pure white but a silkier fabric and kept my shoulders bare, it had no straps at all. The top was completely skin tight and had the design of a girdle and slopped like a V at my waist. The bottom spread out and stopped at my feet, in the back it continued on like a little train. A piece of white silk was tucked in the back of the dress flowing out like on top of the train. And my hair was half up and half down and babies breathe tucked in it, "You look beautiful, cheeks!"  
  
She blushed at my comment and looked at me, "You look beautiful too."  
  
I took her hand in mine, "No matter what happens we will always be sisters. You say in my sights, Allie."  
  
"Okay," she replied and we stared at the door and took a breathe.  
  
"Let's do this," I declared and we started to make our way to the door and out. We walked down the hallway and past the servants bowing. Our dresses trailing behind us, we stopped at the hallway leading to the grand staircase; where we will be making our entrance in front of the guests. We could already see Kivar and Nicholas standing there and hear the noise from the party already started. I looked around the corner at the people below and saw everyone drinking and talking.  
  
"How are you sweets," Kivar asked.  
  
Taking a breathe I turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me Max and the others were coming?"  
  
He looked over at Nicholas and then back to me, "I thought you might try to contact them before the party, If you knew they were around."  
  
"Kivar, I told you we are on your side. My loyalties lie with you," I replied clutching my dress in my hands.  
  
"I'm sorry sweets. Can you forgive me?" He asked taking me in his arms and I willed by body not to shiver.  
  
"Yes, of course I can forgive you," I whispered rolling my eyes. "Just don't do it again," I joked.  
  
"Promise," he whispered. I leaned my head against his chest and I felt him kiss the top of my head.  
  
"It's time," Nicholas told us.  
  
Kivar smiled down at me and held my hand, I watched as Allie went to stand beside Nicholas who held his arm out to her.  
  
She smiled up at him and took his arm, from the room beyond we heard a voice, "Ladies and Genital man it is my honour and privilege to introduce, Prince Nicholas second in command and brother to King Kivar and Lady Alexa sister to Lady Eliza." Together Nicholas and Alexa took off into the hallway and started down the stairs, clapping greeted them. " And the host King Kivar brother to Prince Nicholas and Lady Eliza sister to Lady Alexa." I took a breathe and in slow motion I was being lead out into the hallway and we started down the stairs. The first thing that caught my eye was my soul mate and love Max on his right side my best friend Maria and on the other Tess.  
  
And I was holding hands and making my way down the grand staircase of the home of his greatest enemy.'Let the fun begin.' 


	18. The Party and the Escape from Paradise

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 18A- The Party ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soft music played throughout the ballroom, just as I instructed Allie, she stayed at my side. We smiled and shook hands with people we won't remember, as the waiter walked by I grabbed a wine glass from his tray. Sipping my second glass slowly I looked around the room, hoping to see a familiar face. Allie tugged at my dress and I looked down at her, "I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
"Don't get lost and be careful," I whispered.  
  
She nodded and walked off, leaving me alone in a room filled with people. I felt a arm wrap around my waist and pulling me flat against there chest, "Miss me."  
  
"Max," I whispered. His hand softly made it's way down my sides and rested on my hips. Taking one of my hands in his own, he walked in front of me. Leading me onto the dance floor, I quickly pulled away and he held my hand tighter. Once we were on the dance floor he spin me around until we were facing each other again, pulling away again he held me tighter against his chest. "You don't wanna make a scene do you, your boyfriend wouldn't be too happy for his first party in years to end with his girlfriend making a scene."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Answers......Why did you side with Kivar? Why did you leave? Why didn't you love me? I have tons," he whispered in my ear each words he spoke was harsher than the last.  
  
"You are actually asking why I left, how long did you and Maria think I wouldn't find out?" I asked back, just as harsh.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Max would you mind if I have my sister back?" I was never happier to see Allie standing there.  
  
Pulling my hand quickly out of his I grabbed Allie's and replied, "If you will excuse me, King Maxwell."  
  
Hand in hand Allie and I walked away from him, leaving Max alone on the dance floor. "I love you," I whispered in Allie's ears.  
  
She smiled up at me and said, "It looked like you needed help."  
  
Another hour went by and we meet more people we will never remember and more drinks sitting in our stomach. "I'm bored!"  
  
Laughing at Allie who was slumping in her seat, "Would you like to dance."  
  
Looking to my side, I saw Kivar standing there with his hand out, nodding and smiling a him. I placed my small hand in his and stood up, turning to Allie, "Stay here."  
  
"Yes mother," she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
Together we walked out on the dance floor, he pulled my body close to his and swayed slightly. "Did Max and you have a nice dance?"  
  
"Worry doesn't suit you Kivar.......we hardly talked Allie interrupted us."  
  
I bite my lip as I felt the sting on my foot when Kivar's dance steps went wrong,..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 18B- Escape from Paradise ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt empty, as I ran down the hallway of the ruined castle, my sister behind me her hand gripping mine almost to the point of painful. Our pure white dresses where now stained red with our own blood and the flowers I had put in our hair where laying on the floor somewhere down the hall. The bruises that marked our skins where painful as we rubbed them in our run, the gruesome site of the ballroom still lingered in our minds, I sighed in relief as I saw the main door no more than a few steps away. Gripping the handle in my hand and yanking it open, I pushed Allie in front of me. Everything happened so fast we couldn't have been more then a couple steps outside when I felt my body hit the hard ground, my vision blurred and I could hear Allie's whimpers beside me, her hand still locked in mine............... Then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* An Hour Earlier ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party had continued with out incidents and both Max and Kivar had yet to come in our sites since there dances. We filled our time with making fun of the many fake people that where dancing, drinking or causly talking to people that they hate with smiles on there faces.  
  
"Twenty bucks that one is gonna be flat drunk by the end of the night!" Allie whispered in my ear, pointing to the woman who was grabbing yet another wine glass.  
  
Rolling my eyes, "OH... you must be Eliza!" A screeching voice called out behind me, turning around I watched as a overweight woman walked towards us. When she stood in front of me, she grabbed my hand shacking it viscously and kissed my cheek. Beside me Allie raised her eyebrow and I shrugged my shoulders slightly so the woman wouldn't see.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked.  
  
"No sweety. I'm a friend of Kivar's.... I just wanted to come say hello before the speech."  
  
"Speech.... what speech," Allie asked beside me.  
  
"Oh, never you mind about that; it's a surprises. You will love it," she said, winking at me. When the waiter walked beside us, caring a weird dessert, the woman in front of us grabbed one of the tray.  
  
"Oh... that's just what she needed," Allie whispered, glaring at her she just shrugged.  
  
"I must be going... it was nice to meet you," the woman said already walking off.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?" I yelled out.  
  
The woman ignored me and walked way, "Creepy or what."  
  
"What was the speech she was talking about?" I wondered, as Allie shrugged her shoulder.  
  
"Looks like we are going to find out," she whispered. Pointing to the stage where Kivar was slowly making his way to the centre, all of the sudden the room went an eerie quiet, as I looked around the whole room looked frozen everyone eyes where on the stage. No one coughed or even made a sound even the music stopped.  
  
Kivar's voice filled the room and jumped of the walls echoing throughout the ballroom, "Ladies and gentleman, I would like to thank-you for coming this evening. First things I would like to introduce two ladies in my life Eliza and Alisa," the spot light shined down on us and clapping meet our ears. Someone placed there hands on our elbows leading us to the stage, once we were beside Kivar he slipped his hand around my waist. "Tonight is a very special night, tonight is the night we take back Antar and kill the royal four." Shock spread through my body and Allie's hand clasped down on mine. I watched as the crowded room separated to both sides, revealing Max and the others. "I want to thank-you for showing up your majesty!" He yelled and everyone of the guests held out a weapon, I looked down at Allie and she mouthed the words, 'SKINS.'  
  
"Great," I whispered. 'Alex this would be a great time to bring in the calvary,' I thought.  
  
"READY" I watched as Isabel grabbed Max hand and Michael pushed Maria behind his back  
  
"AIM" Every Antarian raised there hand.  
  
"FIRE" I watched in horror as bullets came flying at them, Max, Ava and three other people held shield protecting them.  
  
I looked up at Kivar and a smile was on his lips, his eyes held excitement, "Don't do this," I pleaded.  
  
He put his hand to my cheek, "This way we can be together, no more Royal Four.......we will live happily ever after. Don't you want that?" he asked, again I looked in his eyes, desire, excitement, lust.  
  
I stepped back, taking Allie with me, "Not in a million years. You really think I could ever love a monster like you," I yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, you said that. GUARDS KILL THEM!!" Whipping my head back and forth I watched as skins made there way up the stairs blocking of our exit. The only way left was a door at the back of the makeshift stage. Running towards it, I pulled it open looking back at Max as he was already making his way to the ballroom door. Running through the door , dragging Allie behind me by our clasped hands, side by side we ran down the stair and continued running, after a couple seconds we finally saw a door. Going through it, we stopped in mid step. As quickly as I could I covered Allie's eyes pushing her into my side, "We went in a circle......it lead us back were we came from.... the ballroom."  
  
My stomach turned as the blood covered my sandles and stained my dress. Bodies covered the floor of skins and Antarians.... people that a couple moments ago had lived and breathed. There must have been hundreds, some of them could have been no more than 18 years old. It was hard to believe that this was a ballroom not a war zone, but which really made me cringe was the two man that where chained to the back wall of the make shift stage. There feet hovering above the ground and a dagger through there heart , there was no way you could miss that the bruises that littered there face and body were from torture.  
  
Footstep echoed throughout the hallways and came towards us, beside me I felt Allie start to shake. Running across the room with Allie behind me, dragging her by her hand and out the side door. Behind me I could hear someone yell at us to stop and a bullets crashed in the wall beside me, grabbing Allie and pushing her down a hallway. "Liz, where are we?"  
  
"I dunno," looking around and not recognising anything. The footsteps got louder and more gun fire rang throughout the hallway, looking down the two hallways. "Left or right?"  
  
Allie looked up at me confused from where she was clutching my arm, "Left!"  
  
Without waiting a second I took of dragging Allie behind me, I probably couldn't see my hand in front of me it was so dark in this hallway. We ran up stairs and down more hallways, going in doors and weaving bullets that came out of no where. Turning around another corner, my step falter as pain ran through my arm and shoulder. Turning around and grabbing Allie by the waist pulling her down the hallway we where trying to get to. Not stopping running I ran down the light hallway and saw a door I recognized as the office part of the castle. Allie tugged on my hand and slowly we stopped running, "I need a break!" she panted.  
  
Nodding and leaning against the wall, wincing and looking down at my shoulder. The pure white dress was stained red down the front of the left side and a bullet wound was on my shoulder. "Shit!" Allie whispered, touching it lightly but taking her hand away when I winced.  
  
"We don't have time we have to get outa here.... I'll be fine until we are out," I said already starting to walk in the direction we were heading.  
  
"Wait," she whispered. Turning me around and ripping train like lacy from my dress, making me hit the wall. "Sorry," she whispered wincing. She wrapped my shoulder with the lace and tied the ends in a knot, we both spun around as we heard footsteps behind us. Grabbing her hand with my good one, we took of running down the hall, around another corner, down another hall, through a doorway and finally we saw an amazing sight the main front door!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Feedback gives you chapters!! 


	19. It's Not Suppose to Rain

Hey Everyone:  
  
I'mmmmm Backkkkk!  
  
I had completely forgot that I had posted My Little Prncess on this site.... Thanks to someone that reviewed today I finally remember! I'm sooo soorryy!  
  
First thanks to anyone that reviewed and for sticking around! Feedback means a lot to me!  
  
Second there are a total of 21 chapters so if there is still a demand for this story I will post the old chapters on this board!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
[b]Chapter 19- It's Not Suppose To Rain[/b]  
  
I sat beside the bed as Allie's soft breathing reached my ears, I looked around the room that we were in and already the scent of strawberries and vanilla reached my nose. The perfect combination of mine and Allie's scents. Her hand held mine tightly as her face crunched up at the scene that I know where hunting in her sleep and I did nothing to ward them off. I didn't reach out and push the thread of raven hair that perfectly matched my own from her face and I didn't whisper sweet nothings in her ears. I couldn't even take away my own pain how could I help hers. The darkness in the room crept on each wall of the room and the drapes swung in the cool breeze. I pushed my knees up to my chest and used my free arm as a pillow for my head. I looked down at the carpet between my feet.  
  
[i] I kept completely still as I heard the bedroom door open and thanked the heavens that Allie wasn't in the bathroom. I felt the bed dip as someone sat down beside me and held my breathe as I felt his own my cheeks, "shhhhh...." he whispered in my ear. Putting his hot hands on my cold arms he turned me until I was laying on my back, swiping my hair of my forehead he gazed in my eyes. Without breaking his gaze he reached in his pocket and withdrew a needle, "I'm sorry but I need to make sure!" I closed my eyes as I felt the needle pierce my skin and clutched my palms in a fist as the pain racketed through my body and tensed as he drew his fingers up my inner thigh. "Do you still love Max?"  
  
"No," I whimpered.  
  
"Who's side are you on?"  
  
"Yours," I said between clenched teeth as pain pasted to my toes and up again.  
  
"It's almost over just one more....would you do anything for me?"  
  
"Yes," I whispered and clenched my eyes closed again as my body clenched every muscles without my knowing. I griped the sheet in my hands and waited until it was over, "Very good." He whispered and took one more sweep with his hand on my thigh and then got off the bed and walked out the door not looking back. I heard the door open again and Allie walked out of the bathroom, walking over to the bed and slipping in beside me she layed a hand to my chest and it glowed slightly. I took a big breathe and it no longer felt like someone was sitting on me, she layed her head on my chest and I slowly rested one of my hands on her head. [/i]  
  
I let out a sob that sounded strange to me, I haven't cried since we returned I never thought of what I lost in that place....I never....  
  
[i]I layed quietly on the couch my hands forced over my head , Kivar's body covered mine and he kissed his way up my neck. My shirt and pants layed on the floor and now was only clothed in my lace bra and bikini underwear, 'I'm doing it for the people.' His hand rubbed my thigh and the other rubbed my breast, "I'm doing it for Allie.' Tears feel from my closed eyes as his hand on my thigh traveled farther up, 'I'm doing it for my babies.' I opened my mouth to scream as Kivar placed his mouth on my lace covered breast and bite down hard. Forcing myself silent, 'I'm doing it to be free.' His hand reached my underwear and as his finger tips reached the outside he stopped, sitting up he put his knee between my legs pushing up hard, bending down he touched his lip to mine. "Not yet my sweet," he whispered in my ear, standing up he walked out leaving me on the couch my arms still above my head. [/i]  
  
I felt someone wrap there arms around my shoulder and I looked up to see Allie sitting beside me. The hand she was holding was now laying across my chest, but she never let it go. I looked in her eyes and saw they mirrored my own; full of pain, sorrow and heart ache. I saw tears run down her cheeks land softly on our clutched hands. She put her head on my knees the same place I had rested my own a couple moments ago and felt her body shiver not from the cool wind that came from the window or the cold carpeted floor we were sitting on.  
  
[i] The sting on my cheeks burned as Nicholas hand returned to his side I layed on the desk waiting for my eyes to focus again. Allie sat on the chair beside me, tears were running down her cheeks and her hands where clutching the arms of the chairs. Nicholas walked over to her and straddled her lap. Running his hand down her cheeks and with one of his fingertip brushed a tear away, standing up he put his finger in his mouth. "Satly," he whispered walking to the other side of the desk and to my side, Running his hand through my hair he leaned down and kissed my neck, clutching my eyes closed and leaned my head to the side. Opening them I locked my gaze with Alisa's and a sob escaped her throat. 'I LOVE YOU' I mouthed and she nodded. Breaking his lips away from my neck he walked over to Allie and placed his lips on her neck, she sobbed and I couldn't take it anymore. Kicking my foot out I hit him in the knee smiling when he cried out in pain. Walking to the end of the desk he grabbed my shirt pulling me up to meet his face, the pain stung my cheek again as he slapped me. The loud sound of the door slamming made all of our heads whipping to the door. Kivar stood there, "Get the hell outa here, Nicky," he yelled. Nicholas looked away and ran out of the room without saying a word, Kivar walked over to us and put his hands on my arms, "Are you okay?" he asked as I nodded. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"I thought you would get mad?" I whispered. Looking over at Allie to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Next time Nicky gets touchy feely... you can put him in his place," he whispered touching my bruised cheek.  
  
"You two go to the docs and get fixed up," he replied, kissing my lips. Nodding I grabbed Allie's hand and walked out of the room. [/i]  
  
I let my head roll back hearing the soft thumb as it hit the wall I was sitting against, the noise was almost painful to hear. I heard some foreign noise reach my ears and slowly I looked over at the window. The wind was now reaching our skins from where we sat, we winced as the harsh wind took on a stronger beat and rushed beating against our bruised skins. I heard the drops of rain landed on the small balcony and hit the lock of on the window. The white silk drapes were blowing in the wind crashing against the walls and whiter dots where appearing on them.  
  
"It's raining..........it's not suppose to rain," Allie whispered her voice unrecognizable. Allie turned to the window but didn't lift her head from my knees, together we watched the rain beat down on the balcony's stone. 


End file.
